Rouge sang
by Chaton Pigme
Summary: Ou l'histoire sordide d'une jeune fille au milieu d'un monde chaotique qui n'est plus le sien. Bride de romance, beaucoup de n'importe quoi mon imagination me perdra très assumé.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Au commencement**

« Allons, mon enfant, essaye d'écrire quelque chose... »

La gamine dévisageait son précepteur avec un regard sans expression, puis se détourna alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour se remettre à la contemplation passive du mur blanc et immaculé de sa petite cellule...

-Alors?

-Cela n'avance pas professeur, l'enfant ne veut pas apprendre...

-Et bien, insistez, M. Higgins...»

Il y avait une once d'exaspération dans la voix du professeur...Il contemplait avec appréhension cette fillette au caractère déjà trop déterminée pour ses dix ans. Une découverte fantastique néanmoins...

« Allons, comprends-tu ce que je te dis au moins, Esthée? »

Oui, une jeune créature découverte dans une des mines du site de fouilles archéologiques de Bone Village...Il se souvenait encore de cet étrange sarcophage en verre, dans lequel se trouvait ce petit corps blanc et inanimé...Il avait passé une année entière à essayer de déchiffrer les signes répertoriés dans le disque qui s'y trouvait.

« Esthée, regarde ces images, tu sais ce que c'est? »

Il avait finit par la sortir…. un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux s'en était échappé, laissant découvrir le visage blême de l'enfant...et un petit corps abîmé… depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ainsi?

« C'est un char...un char militaire...tu comprends? »

Elle avait sursauté légèrement, inspirant douloureusement comme le ferait un nouveau né… elle avait ouvert les yeux, des yeux rouges sang embrumés par la souffrance. Et il avait mis tant de temps à réparer ce spécimen...

« Regarde, ça se prononce comme ça...Char, répète... »

Le professeur observait Esthée… qui aurait pu croire qu'elle eut autant de capacités?...Son séjour dans le mako avait été révélateur, mais il restait beaucoup de zones d'ombres...Mais la toute récente décision du Président d'éduquer l'enfant, afin de l'utiliser l'avait pris de cours...

C'était trop tôt...il avait tant à découvrir...

« Oui! C'est bien! CHAR! vas-y répète Char ! »

On frappa à la porte de la cellule, une jeune femme en blouse entra, elle tenait à la main un dossier épais,

« Professeur, on vous demande...

-Dites leur que je suis occupé Fanny...

-Mais...professeur...ce sont des Turks...ils ont insisté… »

Il soupira, décidément, le gouvernement ne le lâcherait jamais...Il sortit et se dirigea vers son bureau…il s'agissait d'une petite pièce encombrée de papiers divers, débordant des étagères et du bureau comme une imposante avalanche de feuilles et de mots…ses 'invités' se trouvaient déjà devant la porte en bois vieillie et semblaient de fort mauvaise humeur….

Le professeur salua brièvement, et leur fit signe de le suivre….Il prit une pile de dossier qui se trouvaient sur une des chaises et la posa à terre :

« Je n'ai qu'une chaise, entrez donc… »

Puis, il enjamba les divers cartons, fit un peu de place sur son bureau, dégageant ainsi un vieil ordinateur, et s'assit.

« Professeur Lingbourg, nous sommes venus pour une raison bien précise….vous devez vous en douter…Le Président s'impatiente…

-Mais nous, avançons ! Esthée a fait des progrès immenses….

-Le Président, coupa le Turk, s'impatiente, il vous a donné un délai plus que suffisant pour essayer d'éduquer l'enfant…

-Eduquer une gamine qui n'a jamais parlé notre langue est bien plus long que vous ne le croyiez ! trois mois sont insuffisants !

-Le Président considère cela suffisant…..maintenant, veuillez nous emmener à l'enfant…. »

Il aurait voulut les envoyer au diable, il aurait voulut leur claquer la porte au nez, mais cela lui était impossible, il le savait….

Le professeur se leva, chancelant, enjamba les cartons, et mena ces hommes qu'il méprisait dans la cellule de sa plus grande découverte…celle qui aurait dû le faire reconnaître aux yeux du monde comme un grand scientifique…

«Merci M.Higgins, vous pouvez disposer…. »

Celui-ci n'osa rien dire, il décelait dans le regard de son collègue une certaine résignation, et une once de colère….Il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son cartable de cuir noir usé, salua discrètement le professeur, et sortit…

La petite fille observait la scène, elle semblait avoir comprit ce qui l'attendait…L'un des Turks s'avança, pris la couverture qui se trouvait sur le lit, y enroula Esthée et la pris dans ses bras…

« Elle est pas bien costaud, fit-il remarquer, faudra p't'être la remplumer…

-Son dossier, Lingbourg, l'autre Turk tendit la main impérieusement, nous voulons tout…. »

Il eut un instant d'hésitation , bien sûr, il s'était attendu à une telle demande, mais quelque part, on lui volait le fruit de son dur labeur, labeur qui lui avait pris sa famille et son temps libre….Il sortit une disquette et la posa avec humeur dans la main tendue…

Puis, tout s'enchaîna si vite, il vit le Turk la ranger, puis embarquer dans la voiture noire, avec leur précieux fardeau, pour disparaître en même temps que ses rêves de gloire…

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était arrivée au quartier général du SOLDAT. On l'avait habillée d'un uniforme bleu trop grand, mise dans une chambre petite aux murs jaunis, où l'on pouvait deviner l'endroit où son prédécesseur avait collé des affiche, de femmes sans doute… Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle avait le droit de sortir de sa chambre, aussi, avait-elle entreprit, le troisième jour après un repas peu goûteux, de visiter la base, pour se rendre compte de son nouvel environnement….

Les autres SOLDATS la dévisageaient avec curiosité, elle était de loin le plus jeune élément de l'organisation, mais c'était surtout son aspect physique peu commun qui intriguait…

Certes, on avait déjà vu des personnes avec des cheveux blancs, mais cette gamine avait des yeux rouges et une peau si blanche qu'on eu dit qu'elle était morte, ce qui lui conférait une apparence belle et effrayante, presque inhumaine….Aussi murmurait-on souvent sur son passage…

Esthée haussait les épaules, à l'évidence, ils n'avaient jamais vu une petite fille…

Elle longea un couloir au hasard, plutôt sombre, mais elle avait toujours aimé ce genre d'escapades, elle se souvenait des parties de cache-cache avec sa sœur et ses cousins, pendant les vacances, c'est vrai, elle était la plus forte !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le grand homme qui avançait rapidement dans sa direction, la chute la tira de sa rêverie… Assise sur les fesses, elle leva des yeux exorbités, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire bloc contre cette masse….

« Tu pourrai faire attention où tu vas….. », il semblait exaspéré, et observait la gamine avec froideur. Un frisson parcourut le long de la colonne d'Esthée, il avait des yeux d'un vert pâle brillant, et une pupille fendue comme un chat…elle se contenta de le fixer avec humeur…combien de temps dura cette contemplation, aucun des deux ne le savait, lui était impressionné par sa blancheur et ses yeux trop rouges pour être humains, trop fixes pour son jeune age, et elle contemplait avec appréhension les yeux de chat et la taille impressionnante du jeune homme…

« Ha ! te voilà ! ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! »

Un jeune homme brun essoufflé arriva, regarda la petite fille, puis l'homme,

« Ho….ho…excusez-la capitaine ! elle est jeune, elle court un peu partout, vous savez ce que c'est ,

il était mal à l'aise….mais l'homme se contenta de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Esthée puis continua son chemin…

-Esthée, tu ne dois pas partir toute seule comme ça ! Aller, viens… »

Elle se leva, comme si de rien était et suivit le jeune SOLDAT.

« Non ! mais c'est une catastrophe ! ça suffit ! ça suffit je t'ai dis !

-Alors sergent ? Comment cela avance-t-il ?….

Le sergent fit un signe dépité à son supérieur, celui-ci regarda avec attention la scène, certes, c'était fort inhabituel : la gamine se tenait au milieu d'un groupe de SOLDAT de seconde classe, tous à terre, certains gémissaient douloureusement, d'autres étaient inconscients, alors que trois d'entre eux ne se relèveraient probablement jamais…L'enfant se secouait les mains avec détachement…

« Sans arme…ajouta le sergent.

-Parfait, pourquoi semblez vous si atterré ?

-Elle n'obéit pas….si elle se met à attaquer nos unités, je ne vois pas l'intérêt…, l'homme notait quelque chose sur son calpin, visiblement intéressé…

-Nous allons trouver une solution…. »

* * *

« Oui ! Je réussirais ! »

Face à l'imposante montagne, un adolescent brun, il brandissait son poing, les yeux brillants de défit et de rêves. A ses côtés , une jolie petite brune tenait son chapeau en souriant.

« Tu sais Tifa, j'attend avec impatience le jour de mes 15ans ! et là, j'irai à Midgard et je deviendrai SOLDAT ! »

Tifa se contenta de sourire, elle le savait tout cela, elle savait qu'un jour il partirait, et laisserait tomber tout ce qu'il avait connut ici….elle contempla la montagne avec une certaine appréhension, cette montagne représentait beaucoup , mais surtout, elle sentait la mort…La jeune fille se souvenait du jour où sa mère était partie, quand elle s'était aventurée, par on ne sait quelle folie, dans ces sombres chemins, quand Zack était venu la chercher, et l'avait ramenée, lui promettant que tout irait bien…une promesse que le futur serait plus beau…

« Tifa…ça va ?

-Oui, je respire juste l'air frais du crépuscule…. » Elle devait profiter au maximum du temps qu'il lui restait à vivre avec son ami….Celui-ci lui sourit.

* * *

Une jolie jeune femme blonde se pencha sur Tseng avec un large sourire,

« Monsieur vous attend, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait »

Il se leva, la jeune secrétaire ondulait des hanches comme une dinde, ce qui lui conférait une démarche particulièrement vulgaire et contrastait avec son visage aimable.

Elle ouvrit la lourde porte sculptée, fit signe au Turk de passer, puis, referma celle-ci derrière elle et alla s'asseoir à une petite table, les doigts prêts écrire.

Un homme d'age mûr, habillé d'un costume vert particulièrement hideux était assis, vautré devrais-je dire. Il fit un signe impérieux au Turk d'avancer, alluma un cigare avec nonchalance.

« Alors, M.Tseng, qu'en est-il de la jeune fille ? Quelles sont vos observations ?

-Elle crée pas mal de problèmes, dernièrement, elle aurait fait explosé une salle d'entraînement….elle fait preuve de grands pouvoirs psychiques, sans arme….

-Sans arme ? avait-elle un matéria sur elle ?

-Non, elle a été fouillée et refouillée…ils ont dû l'isoler, car elle est sujette à des crises de colère…nous l'avons changée trois fois d'unité, malheureusement, le résultat est toujours le même…. »

Heidegger laissa échapper un épais filet de fumée dont l'odeur âcre vint bientôt envahir toute la pièce. Il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, décidément, cette gamine posait plus de problèmes que prévu…Il signe au Turk de sortir….

Esthée couchée sur le dos, regardait avec une attention toute particulière le plafond de sa petite chambre, des taches oranges d'humidité formaient des dessins : un lapin, une coccinelle…Dehors, une pluie légère martelait inlassablement la fenêtre sale, parfois, une voiture passait et faisait danser un rectangle de lumière jaune dans la pièce sombre.

Elle était fatiguée, et les pas des SOLDATS passant de temps à autre devant sa porte résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux, la serrure grinça bruyamment, la porte s'ouvrit, une vive lumière l'aveugla, on avait allumé cette fichue ampoule ! Quelqu'un s'avança.

« Aller, debout. »

Les yeux d'Esthée commencèrent à s'habituer, à entrevoir une silhouette sombre et grande, puis, elle reconnut le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculée l'autre fois…

Elle s'assit et regarda son interlocuteur avec étonnement.

« Debout j'ai dis… »

Il ne semblait pas rigoler…et quelque part dans son crâne, une petite voix lui disait de ne pas désobéir….Elle se leva, mais son regard était désormais plein de défit. Elle évalua son 'adversaire' des yeux et décida de reporter cela à plus tard.

« Suis moi… » finit-il par dire avec une mauvaise humeur non dissimulée.

Ils longèrent le long couloir principal, puis descendirent un petit escalier sombre, qui débouchait sur un couloir tout aussi sordide, il s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit et poussa la gamine dans la pièce.

Une chambre plus grande que la précédente, mais celle-ci semblait plus propre et avait deux lits séparés par de grands rideaux grisâtres…. comprenant la situation, elle se tourna avec humeur vers son nouveau colocataire, mais ce dernier ne prêtait déjà plus attention à l'enfant et tira les rideaux, laissant Esthée dans ses pensées colériques…

Elle arpenta son coin de chambre, la fenêtre était basse ici, ça serait facile si…non, idée stupide, où irait-elle ?

Esthée finit par se coucher, et retournant ainsi dans sa contemplation de plafond…

« Vous pensez réellement qu'il pourra en venir à bout ? elle est très difficile à maîtriser….

-J' en suis certain, il est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments…

-Mais, il n'aurait pas mieux à faire ?

-Nous avons besoin d'une force de frappe comme elle …surtout avec les troubles récents ….

-…..

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, le Président pense que c'est une idée constructive…. » Heidegger observa son officier qui hésitant, salua vivement et sortit…

* * *

Devant sa glace, Tifa essayait de coiffer sa lourde chevelure brune, elle en avait assez de cette coiffure qui lui donnait un air enfantin, elle voulait plaire….elle finit par les remonter en un léger chignon, qu'elle orna d'une fleur…elle regarda par la fenêtre, dehors, on préparait déjà la fête pour le mariage de Lyra et Marc… 

Elle soupira, déjà, son esprit romanesque s'imaginait des scènes théâtrales, et à ce moment-là, elle ne sentait nullement la déception à venir…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Accoudée contre le mur, Esthée regardait d'un air étonné l'homme qui l'avait presque mise à terre, elle, elle qui jusqu'à présent avait vaincu tous les autres….Sa côte lui faisait terriblement souffrir, mais elle ne voulait pas lui le laisser gagner, non…hors de question….

Elle se concentra sur l'objet le plus proche, celui-ci virevolta et fonça droit sur le crane de l'homme…mais ce fut peine perdue….il l'évita facilement, comme toutes les autres attaques d'ailleurs…même l'ombre vivante avait finit tranchée en deux, et il lui avait asséné un coup brutal sur le flan.. ;

Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, et cette dernière attaque l'avait considérablement fatiguée, elle glissa lentement jusqu'au sol, une large grimace de douleur au visage…sur ses vêtements, une tache rouge se dessinait à présent…

L'homme, dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom, l'observait avec cette habituelle froideur…Il rengaina son katana immense.

« Va à l'infirmerie. » dit-il sur le même ton monocorde, il sortit sans même se retourner…

Cette nuit-là fut très douloureuse pour la fillette, elle s'était bandé la plaie comme elle avait put, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction à cet idiot de la voir alitée….C'était un psychopathe ce type…

C'était décidé, elle risquerait une sortie ce soir.

Elle ne mangea pas, elle fila directement dans sa chambre, pas la peine d'attendre qu'il s'endorme, il ne dormait pas, il ne dormait jamais d'ailleurs…elle ouvrit la fenêtre, se hissa difficilement, et atterrit dans une cours grillagée.

Esthée fit un trou dans le grillage, s'y faufila, et avança le plus rapidement qu'elle put…

Bientôt, elle se trouva dans une rue peuplée et animée, un pâle soleil se couchait au dessus de la ville. Le soucis, c'était les patrouilles qui arpentaient régulièrement les rues et boulevards…

Esthée échappa de justesse à un flic en s'engouffrant dans un ascenseur qui la mena dans un coin plutôt reculé…Lorsque la jeune fille descendit de celui-ci, elle découvrit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant , la ville était constituée de deux parties : la première était en haut d'une immense plate-forme, et une partie base, toujours à l'ombre….Elle contempla avec une certaine angoisse les taudis qui s'étalaient à des kilomètres à la ronde….Grisaille, saleté, tristesse…les rues étaient mal pavées et les maisons construites avec des matériaux de fortune…Elle déglutit, puis s'enfonça dans le dédale de ruelles…

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre, elle avait déjà bien du mal à marcher, elle n'aurait sans doute pas la force de courir et encore moins de riposter…

La douleur devenant lancinante, pour s'occuper l'esprit elle chantonnait, une chanson de son passé perdu, une chanson belle et triste.

Elle trébucha sur un trou, des rires montèrent.

« Et bien, que fait une si petite fille toute seule le soir ? » elle leva ses yeux embués, l'homme tenait fièrement une arme pointée sur elle, il portait, tout comme ses compagnons, des frusques râpées et grises comme la ville. Il avait une barbe mal rasée et des dents jaunies par l'alcool et la cigarette.

Esthée haussa les épaules, à l'évidence, l' homme ne devait pas être bien futé, seulement, il était en forme lui…Bon dieu ce que ça pouvait faire mal….

« Mais ! répond poupinette ! t'aurai pas un petit quelque chose à donner à tonton Jaco ? aller, tu connais la règle non ? » Il leva son arme, puis, tout tournait autour de l'enfant, la fièvre avait à l'évidence eut raison de sa volonté….

Une bruine se mit à tomber, emportant le sang dans un ruisseau pourpre…des images floues et lentes se dessinaient devant ses yeux, une tête roulait plus loin, et une forme noire se dessinait dans l'uniformité grisâtre de la ville….La forme s'avançait, elle se baissa sur Esthée…une chanson du passée monta doucement à ses oreilles, le visage de l'homme se confondit un bref instant avec celui de sa grande sœur….

« Lysandre» murmura-t-elle…

_« Mais, qu'est ce que tu fabriques Esther ? Tu vas être en retard ! »_

_Lysandre était belle, elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds, lisses, si lisses …, Esther en était jalouse.. les siens étaient d'un châtain triste et fade, qu'elle attachait toujours d'une queue de cheval sur le coté, Lysandre avait de magnifiques yeux vert clair, les siens étaient couleur noisette banale…Elle était belle et gentille, toujours prête à l'aider, car elle se mettait dans des situation plus que périlleuses…. _

_Une fois, elle avait oublié de faire ses devoirs, bien entendu, elle avait cours avec un de ses plus cruels professeurs…elle aurait un mot pour ses parents, ils la puniraient pour au moins un mois ! Et Lysandre le lui avait fait pendant le trajet de bus…_

_« Les filles, on va faire un long voyage, d'accord ? vous allez voir ça va être fantastique… »_

_Malgré le fait que ce voyage allait être fantastique, ses parents affichaient une certaine peur à peine dissimulée…._

_En un instant, leur petite vie calme et paisible s'était transformée en quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour son jeune age…Sa mère les avait couchées dans des lits 'comme Cendrillon' , les avait embrassées, et leur avait dit à 'bientôt' ….Puis tout avait tourné…._

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux , elle était retournée dans sa chambre sombre, à côté de son lit, des perfusions, les rideaux grisâtres étaient tirés…Elle essaya de se redresser mais son flan lui faisait horriblement mal…

« Tu ne devrais pas forcer… » Esthée sursauta légèrement, l'homme avait rabattu les rideaux , et l'observait avec attention…

« Quand je t'ai récupérée, tu as murmuré un nom….qui était-ce ?…

-Ma sœur…., pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle parlait…certes doucement…elle ferma les yeux, évoquer celle-ci lui était douloureux…

-Quel est ton nom ? elle ouvrit les yeux presque étonnée par le ton qu'il avait pris…toujours monocorde, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de froideur….

-Esther ….et toi ?

-Sephiroth, répondit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Haaa ! » La jeune fille courait dans les couloirs sombres du quartier général de la SH INRA, elle tenait dans ses mains un livre poussiéreux, à la couverture rouge vieillit, suivie de près par trois soldats en uniformes bleus, elle n'était pas très endurante, l'angoisse, devant elle un jeune homme grand aux cheveux gris…Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux :

« Sephii ! » il se retourna et la jeune fille se jeta sur lui

-Esther…-elle regarda derrière elle serrant le livre contre sa poitrine et le cou de son protecteur improvisé de l'autre

- Tu es un peu grande pour te jeter sur les gens comme cela…

Elle rit en voyant les soldats faire volte-face précipitamment et revenir sur leurs pas,

-Hooo, Seph, il fallait que je me tire de ce mauvais pas….

-Tu deviens trop grande pour cela….12 ans….

-Aller, je m'ennuie quand on part pas en mission, je voulais juste un peu de lecture…, Esther montra le livre, - Il n'y a aucun mal à ça…-Elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, ce qui lui donnait un air des plus angéliques…

Il finit par céder en riant , il cédait toujours d'ailleurs…Sephiroth posa la fillette à terre, qui lui sourit en retour….

* * *

« Comment cela 'il cède à toujours', Heidegger toussait grassement, s'étouffant avec la bouffée de cigare qu'il venait de prendre….

-Et bien, elle fouille dans nos archives, sans doute par ennuie, il la protège et cède à ses moindres caprices…

-Co…

-Cela devient un problème…

-Oui…bon…je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter là leur collaboration… »

L'homme acquiesça puis sortit laissant Heidegger seul dans ses pensées.. .

* * *

« Un ordre d'affectation ? –Esther blanchit en ouvrant l'enveloppe, elle leva ses yeux couleur rubis vers Sephiroth qui restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur elle – Mais, je ne veux pas… »

Il était malheureusement impuissant face à cela, et sa jeune compagne fut envoyée en affectation dans une autre ville, il ne le sut jamais, car on s'efforça de lui cacher le moindre détail sur Esther…

Elle n'avait rien dit, rien…regardant défiler le paysage morne, comme si son âme était perdue quelque part ailleurs…Pour la première fois, elle sortait de Midgar, et traversait les grandes plaines alentours….Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle voyait autre chose que les rues grises et mornes de la capitale, elle voyait le soleil, sans aucune concession….

Mais son cœur semblait si triste, où l'emmenait-on ?

L'un des Turks se retourna, brun, il avait un petit air prétentieux des plus pénibles :

«Alors…Fais pas cette tête gamine…Tu vas voir d'autres enfants de ton age…. »

Esther resta muette de stupéfaction…d'autres enfants ? mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Derrière un bureau luxueux, bien calé dans un lourd fauteuil de cuir marron, l'homme observait les trois personnes présentes…Il semblait pensif, caressant machinalement son menton…

« Alors ainsi, il cède….je pensais que votre éducation était parfaite Hojo…

-Mais elle l'est, je…

-Je me disais bien, 16ans c'est encore jeune…veillez à cela…

-Bien –Il était obligé de consentir ainsi, le président semblait de mauvaise humeur, sans doute des tracas que lui causait son fils, qui était d'après les échos, des plus insupportable et indiscipliné…

Heidegger quant à lui, se frottait nerveusement les mains, il est vrai que cette fille lui avait été confiée alors que tout tournait au plus mal…elle restait capricieuse malgré tout….il prit la parole anticipant la question :

-La fille est un peu jeune…-il semblait chercher ses mots – il…il serait bon qu'elle soit éduquée avant…d'être affectée à nouveau …je veux dire, une éducation ferme….avec toutes les bases…euh…une fois qu'elle aura 17/18ans, elle sera plus mûre…euh…moins sensible….moins capricieuse et…

-Pour une fois vos paroles ont du sens Heidegger, soit…nous ferons cela…la pension ça calme les pulsions…-Il sembla réfléchir sur cette dernière phrase comme venant d'être illuminé par un éclair de génie…Il fit signe aux personnes de sortir prestement et prit son téléphone…..

Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'ils voyageaient ainsi, le paysage avait changé d'une plaine verdoyante à un marais, puis, une autre plaine, visiblement différente…

Ils arrivèrent dans une ville en bord de mer, tout aussi grise que Midgard…

Esther observait cette ville, finalement, ça ne lui changerait pas grand chose…à part la mer sans doute….

« Enfin, Junon », souffla le conducteur.

Le camion tourna dans une rue des plus désertes, puis arriva face à une grille, grande et noire…

Le Turk descendit, parla à l'interphone et la grille s'ouvrit laissant passer la voiture….

Esther regarda en arrière comme pour essayer de se retenir à une bribe de souvenirs….et la grille se referma sur ce qui devait désormais appartenir au passé…

Un homme bien habillé et un peu dodu vint les accueillir avec un sourire large, il les salua chaleureusement, et les fit entrer :

« Je m'appelle Igor Volgograd ! je suis le directeur de cet établissement ! Je suis vraiment heureux de l'honneur que nous fait le Président en nous envoyant cette petite.. Esther c'est bien cela ? Comme nous le lui avons promis, elle aura donc en plus de ses heures de cours normales, des heures d'entraînement à l'arme….Avec…vous je présume ? –Le Turk acquiesça calmement, Igor parla ainsi pendant près d'une heure vantant la bonne éducation de son établissement et tout le tralala….

_« Comme je vous l'assura très chère madame, votre fille sera bien ici, nous avons tellement d'activités extrascolaires à proposer, et des professeurs de plus compétents….. » Sa mère semblait ravie, traînant par la main une Esther boudeuse, Lysandre, quant à elle, semblait en profonde réflexion, sans doute analysait-elle toutes les informations que lui débitait le directeur….Elle est si intelligente Lysandre….._

_Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne ici, qu'est ce qu'elle ferait sans sa grande sœur qui s'occupe d'elle ? qui lui coifferait ses cheveux rebelles ? qui l'aiderait en mathématiques ? qui jouerait avec elle ? Elle serait toute seule à la maison, à s'ennuyer…._

_« Allons Esther, ne fais pas cette tête, nous te payerons un poney » Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina, un poney ? quand Lysandre rentrerait le week end, elles pourraient partir en promenade avec ce poney…._

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était couchée sur le dos, à regarder le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre…Blanc très propre…la lampe qui pendant était décorée de fleurs roses, des fleurs roses…Esther soupira…Cette chambre lui donnait encore plus le cafard que l' ancienne chambre miteuse au quartier du SOLDAT…Quatre lits parfaitement faits, avec des cousins blancs brodés de rose, des couettes moelleuses tout aussi roses (elle détestait le rose), aux fenêtres qui donnaient à un jardin , de légers rideaux vaporeux , une table ronde trônait au milieux de la pièce, où un vase de roses blanches traînait comme perdu dans cet océan de rose…Une grosse male en cuir marron était au pied de son lit...On lui avait indiquée une large armoire en bois clair où elle était censée ranger ses « affaires »…..

Elle finit par se décider, se leva, ouvrit la grosse male sur son lit…..une large grimace se dessina sur son visage…Du bout des doigts, elle sortit une robe à fleurs légère et estivale…

« Mais bon sang, c'est pas à moi ça ! je suis pas princesse Sissi moi ! » Elle ronchonna de plus belles, s'apercevant du nombre de robes et d'uniformes, et que deux tenues plus sportives….Esther n'aurait donc pas le choix, elle devrait porter des jupes…elle qui détestait cela depuis toujours…..

_« Esther reviens là ! » La voix de sa mère s'élevait dans les couloirs de la maison, _

_-Non ! je veux pas ! criait la petite fille, les jupe c'est embêtant !_

_-Esther, nous allons au mariage de tante Hélène, alors je te prie mets cette robe_ !

_-Non ! c'est embêtant pour jouer ! _

_-Esther ça suffit bon sang !_

_-Allons Esther regarde j'en porte bien une moi….-Lysandre se tenait là, dans une robe à fleurs rouges, vaporeuse tout comme ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules bronzées, elle était belle….._

_-D' accord, fint par dire la petite fille admirative de la beauté et l'élégance de sa sœur aînée …._

Elle resta un moment à regarder la robe à fleurs, comme aspirée par le souvenir que lui procurait celle-ci…elle finit par ranger calmement ses nouveaux vêtements, dans sa nouvelle armoire…

Au fond de la male, un petit coffret…Esther l'examina sous toutes les coutures, il était en bois noir à première vue, mais en grattant un peu, on pouvait remarqué qu'il s'agissait en fait de carbone accumulé sur le matériau…il suffisait de gratter un peu pour laisser apparaître une couleur plus claire….visiblement, la boite avait été passée sous le feu …..

« Haaaaaa ! j'en ai marre deuxième jour que je suis là et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur cette fichue barrette ! –la voix la tira de sa contemplation, elle cacha la boite instinctivement dans la male qu'elle fit glisser sous le lit- Mais…qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?

Devant elle se tenait une fille de son age environs, elle était assez jolie, des cheveux ondulés blond vénitien, des yeux marrons clairs, elle portait une robe jaune et blanche et arborait un regard des plus méprisant et hautain….Derrière elle se tenaient deux autres filles, qu'Esther ne pouvait voir, car il lui semblait qu'elles se cachaient…l'une d'elle murmura :

« C'est une nouvelle…

-Ho…parfait comme si nous manquions pas de place dans cette mansarde !

Elle alla s'installer sur son lit en croissant les jambes telle une grande dame, les autres filles entrèrent, l'une était petite et un peu ronde, un petit visage mutin et charmant, où retombaient quelques petites mèches bouclées de ses cheveux bruns courts….en passant, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Esther, elle avait de jolis yeux verts….La second s'assit sur le lit en face de sa camarade….

Esther finit par s'asseoir, plus pour observer ses trois colocataires….

-Alors tu t'appelles comment la nouvelle ? –Elle sentait le regard pesant de jugement de la jeune fille, sans doute se préparait-elle déjà à des moqueries….

-Esther, dit simplement celle-ci…

-C' est pas commun, dit la troisième fille, une maigre qui aurait pu faire danseuse classique, pensa Esther, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains attachés en un chignon parfait, elle semblait fort amusée baladant ses petits yeux noirs rieurs entre la petite ronde et la blonde arrogante…

-Moi, c'est Marina, annonça la blonde avec fierté, Mon père travaille dans les bureaux du Président !

-Je suis Kiami ! lança joyeusement la petite ronde

-Moi Kaori ! finit par dire la dernière.. -Tu viens d'où ? –elle ignora le coup d'œil furieux que lui lança Marina

-Midgard…

-Ho, comme moi ! tes parents font quoi ? Marina semblait fort enthousiaste comme si son jugement en dépendait….

-Euh….c'est à dire…Je n'ai pas de parents….enfin, plus …. »

Marina la fixa un moment la bouche ouverte, prête sans doute à dire quelque chose, mais elle se retint, la referma, et commença à discuter activement avec les deux autres filles….

Esther se contenta de se recoucher sur le dos, on l'ignorait il n'y avait pas de doutes….

« Et donc, toujours sa fleur naze dans la main, cet idiot m'a dit…. »

Finalement, c'était mieux ainsi, pensa-t-elle en soupirant….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

«MAIS ? QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CE BORDEL ! » Une voix féminine s'élevait de la chambre du jeune garçon, qui sentant la menace décida de poser doucement le verre de lait qu'il tenait et de s'éclipser par la porte de derrière….

Mais déjà la furie maternelle descendait les escaliers avec fracas , montrant l'ampleur de sa colère

« ZACK !REVIENS !CETTE FOIS-CI C'EST LA PENSION ! »

Le jeune garçon courut se réfugier près du manoir de la SHINRA, celui-ci était légèrement éclairé et de temps à autres on pouvait devinez quelques silhouettes anonyme se faufiler d'une pièce à une autre….

Il s'assit sur un rocher, il soupira, décidément, on s'acharnait sur lui…

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ta mère, mais elle a l'air fâchée…. » debout sous la lumière jaune du réverbère, une jeune fille portant une petite robe bleue et un panier d'osier le regardait avec une mine inquiète….

-Tifa, mais que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ?

-Et bien, je t'ai vu passé, je me suis dis que tu devais te sentir seul ici…..-elle s'avança, s'assit sur un rocher à coté de lui et commença à déballer les quelques fruits qu'elle transportait…- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Je devais ranger ma chambre…..

-Tu l'as fait ?

-Oui…

-Alors pourquoi elle s'est fâchée ?

-Elle a du ouvrir mon armoire pour ranger des vêtements…j'avais tout mis dedans en attendant de trouver une place ailleurs….

-C' est malin…tu vas vraiment finir en pension un de ces jours…-Zack fit un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui lui conférait un visage d'hamster réjouit,

-Mais non, ça fait des années qu'elle dit ça !- Il croqua dans une pomme ….

Le lendemain n'allait pas être plus joyeux, le père avait été mis au courant et acquiesçait à chacune des remarques de la mère qui s'époumonait sur son fils indigne et tellement ingrat !

Le père pris alors la parole :

« Mon fils…veux-tu vraiment devenir SOLDAT ?

-Oui….

-Tu es courageux, seulement tellement indiscipliné….c'est pour cela…nous t'envoyons en pension cette année, tu reviendras cet été…. »

Devant cette décision, le jeune garçon resta bloqué, comme foudroyé…Finalement, ils avaient mis leurs menaces à exécution…

« Et donc la région de Kalm est peuplée de….. »

Esther regarda la pendule…Elle s'ennuyait, cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait plus vu un pupitre d'école ? Deux ans sans doute….trois tout au plus…Quoiqu'il en était, cela l'ennuyait comme autrefois…La classe somnolait buvant les paroles du petit bonhomme rond qui parlait de sa voix monocorde et soporifique de la géographie de cette chère terre…étrange, dans ses souvenirs, aucune trace de tout cela…sans doute son amnésie après son accident…

Elle soupira doucement, quelques rangs plus loin, Marina pouffait silencieusement avec une fille noire très jolie aussi…

« T'es nouvelle aussi ? murmura son voisin de table, un jeune garçon de son age, brun aux cheveux ébouriffés,

-Oui…et toi ? murmura-t-elle

-Aussi, ça craint ici hein ?

-Ouais…encore tu fais pas de la gymnastique en sport…

-Et toi de la musculation….- le soupir fut commun…

-Qu' est ce que tu fais là toi ? c'est pire qu'une prison de bonnes manières….

-Justement, je les apprends….ma mère a pas aimé ma façon de ranger ma chambre….-Esther pouffa, il était marrant ce type- Et toi ? t'as fais quoi ?

-Je sais pas on m'a envoyée ici….

-Sont bizarres tes parents…

-J' en ai pas….

-Silence au fond je-vous-prie ! fit la voix monocorde et traînante du professeur…Ce qui coupa la discussion pour deux minutes et trente secondes (Esther avait fixé la pendule tout du long, attendant avec impatience de sortir de là déjeuner) et la cloche retentit dans les salles et couloirs…

« On mange ensembles ? s'aventura à demander le garçon

-Ok, ça va me changer des perruches de la classe…ça fait deux jours que je suis là, et j'ai qu'une hâte, tailler la zone…. »

Il s'installèrent au fond du réfectoire, dans un coin tranquille et sous le regard un peu étonné, jaloux pour certaines, des filles de leur classe qui cancanaient de plus belles…

-Tu as pas de parents ? comment ça se fait ?

-Ils sont morts dans un accident…j'ai un tuteur, enfin plusieurs, je ne connais pas leurs noms, je ne les ai jamais vu, dit-elle en haussant les épaules

-T' es bizarre quand même, t'es albinos ?

-Avant l'accident j'étais pas comme ça, enfin, je crois, c'est les médicaments qui ont fait ça, elle engouffra une grosse cuillérée de purée, le surveillant vint lui faire une remarque puis repartit…-Mince alors, c'est l'école à Princesse Sarah ici !

Son camarade resta perplexe ne comprenant pas la référence,

-Je m'appelle Zack ! dit-il comme pour essayer de détourner le sujet de cette princesse qui s'appellerait Sarah….

-Esther, contente de rencontrer quelqu'un de pas coincé.

-Je viens de Nibelheim, tu connais ?

-pas du tout, moi et la géographie….Moi je viens de Midgard !

-Un jour j'irai ! j'irai et je deviendrait SOLDAT ! Il semblait fier…

-J' espère pour toi que tu tiendras plus de deux rounds ! elle rit devant la mine étonnée de Zack- ba quoi, ce sont de vraies lopettes…

-Non, c'est l'élite de la Shin-ra !

-Drôle d'élite, moi en un coup, j'en faisais tomber deux…, la garçon devait vraiment avoir un air benêt car elle explosa en fou rire…

-Tu étais…là bas ? –Esther acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête toujours occupée à calmer son fou rire- tu sais te battre alors ! tu m'apprendras ?

-Oui.. ;conclut-elle amusée essuyant de l'index une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

La journée se passa fort vite, son nouveau camarade était sympathique et elle s'entendait bien avec, il la faisait beaucoup rire ce type.

Le Turk qui l'entraînait semblait fort mécontent d'être là, il était beau certes, mais il semblait anxieux…

« Je m'appelle Isaac, nous allons commencer…. » Brève introduction et mise en situation des plus glaciales…

Ce fut un entraînement difficile car cet homme ne lui faisait aucune concession….

Une fois cette formalité terminée, elle retourna au dortoir où ses trois colocataires l'attendaient en chemises de nuits très ….fille…

« Alors, tu t'es fais un amoureux ? la voix de Marina était sarcastique, Esther sentit une pointe de jalousie…Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain où elle prit une douche rapide, tout en écoutant le discours de la blonde jeune fille divagant sur le bien fondé de cette relation….

Les cheveux attachés, dans un pyjama des plus grossiers, la jeune albinos sortit enfin, se gratta la tête faisant face à Marina qui fulminait,

« C'est un pote…t'as envie de te le taper, va le voir et demande lui….je ne te ferai pas d'ombre Sissi… »

Laissant sa colocataire sous le coup de la surprise, elle alla se coucher, leur tourna le dos et entendit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée

« Pourquoi elle est rentrée aussi tard ? elle était avec lui ! c'est sûr ! »

Ainsi passèrent les mois les plus pénibles de son adolescence…fort heureusement, les dimanches après midi à apprendre des techniques de combat à Zack étaient des plus amusantes…Il était maladroit mais apprenait vite et surtout, il n'y avait pas les autres filles, toutes occupées à faire des courses en ville….

Elle commençait à s'entendre convenablement avec Isaac, mais celui-ci partit subitement un beau jour, ce qui arrêta net son entraînement….apparemment, on l'aurait oubliée là….

« Va falloir qu'on s'entraîne tout seuls maintenant…annonça Esther au déjeuner,

-Il est partit l'autre ?

-Ouais, il a disparut tu veux dire, tu parles d'une galère….ça fait un mois que je rouille moi !

-Et ça fait un mois ?…Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

-J' ai oublié, avec les devoirs qu'on avait à faire….

-Faudra s'acheter des matéria ! enchaîna le jeune garçon, comme ça je pourrais essayer ma nouvelle arme !

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas un rond moi…et aller en dehors de la ville est impossible….les surveillants… fit-elle en pointant du pouce un homme en veste noire…

Zack s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Marina apparut toute pomponnée,

« Tu m'accompagnes faire un tour dans le parc ? on sait jamais si un monstre entre…-Elle avait sa voix de victime d'un drame racinien, Esther se leva, pris son plateau et dans toute sa vilitude lança un joyeux :

-je vous laisse, bonne balade ! »

Et alla directement dans sa chambre….elle se sentait conne à présent….toute seule pendant la pause à ne rien faire…

Elle rouvrit sa male qui était restée à prendre la poussière sous son lit, la boite… mais bien sûr la boite cramée !

Elle referma rapidement la male, sauta sur son lit et entreprit de l'ouvrir…à l'intérieur, deux billes brillaient, l'une verte, l'autre rouge sang…des matérias sans aucun doute, mais elle ignorait à quoi elles correspondaient…elle fouilla plus…en dessous, une lettre et un livre, le vieux livre qu'elle avait volé aux archives de la Shin-ra .

Elle ouvrit le livre lentement, comme pour ne laisser échapper aucun souvenirs, aucune phrase, sur la première page « Pour que tu n'oublies pas, Sephi »

La jeune fille resta à fixer l'écriture, une vague de tristesse monta en elle, pouf ! elle ferma le livre rapidement, puis ouvrit la lettre , elle était courte, mais claire, comme d'habitude, Sephiroth ne s'éternisait pas en phrases inutiles, pas comme elle qui brodait à chaque histoire qu'elle devait raconter…

_« Un petit cadeau utile, un matéria Régénération, je te connais, tu te blesses à tout bout de champs, j'aimerais pas te revoir éclopée _– rire amusé de la jeune fille- _la rouge est plus spéciale, une matéria d'invocation, sept créatures valent mieux qu'une…Prends soin de toi._

_Sephiroth »_

Des éclats de voix venant dans le couloir l'alertèrent, les perruches revenaient au quartier général ! Elle se pressa de ranger tout cela dans la male, lorsque Marina ouvrit la porte, Esther se tenait debout, devant son lit, à pousser vivement du pied sa male sous son lit en souriant…

Les nouvelles arrivantes s'installèrent et Marina semblait fort contente d'elle :

« Il me mange dans la main les filles, encore une conquête ! »

L'été approchait et Zack semblait fébrile, énervé, comme un lion en cage qui attendrait qu'on lui ouvre les portes du pensionnat …

« C'est bientôt les vacances ! je vais pouvoir travailler pour m'acheter des matérias ! (ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis, les évènements et les devoirs s'enchaînant trop rapidement)

-Ho…c'est vrai, j'en ai deux tu sais- elle avait baissé la voix

-C' est vrai ? cria Zack toujours aussi discret, quelle couleur ?

-Chuuuuttt ! une verte, 'Régénération' et une rouge…

-Qui t'as donné ça ? c'est super !

-Le type qui s'occupait de moi à la Shin-ra, il doit bien avoir 17ans maintenant, 18…-elle ne continua pas, Zack compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler…

-Je vais bientôt revoir mon village !

-Et surtout la jolie Tifa non ? Esther lui donna un coup de coude complice, Zack rougit quelque peu,

-Oui ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ?-La jeune fille resta perplexe…

-Je ne sais pas…..on verra bien, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement comme pour chasser ses craintes….

Celles-ci ravinrent brutalement, la veille des grandes vacances…Les couloirs du pensionnat frétillait d'excitation et de joie, chacun se racontant se qui l'attendait à son retour, balades, jeux, plages, Gold Saucer, etc…Assise sur son lit, elle regardait ses camarades s'affairer autour de leurs lourdes valises, elle jouait avec les bandages de ses doigts (elle avait encore une fois reçut une correction pour indiscipline) se demandant ce qu'on ferait d'elle pendant deux mois….

On frappa à la porte, et une surveillante entra,

« Mademoiselle Esther veuillez me suivre… » elle obéit, traîna des pieds en suivant la Matrone (surnom de la surveillante) derrière elle, les habituels « qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ? »

La Matrone l'emmena dans un couloir sombre, qu'elle commençait à bien connaître pour l'avoir traversé bien des fois…La femme s'arrêta devant une large porte en bois garnie, frappa, puis ouvrit celle-ci, poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur et referma sèchement la porte…

S'était une pièce claire, et richement décorée, ornements dorés, vases sans doute précieux, et tout le tralala qui allait avec ce type d'accessoires…

Le directeur rondouillard souriait, comme à son habitude, assis confortablement derrière son bureau lustré couleur acajou, il leva une main amicale :

« Esther, petite fille ! tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est les vacances ce soir ! Tous tes petits camarades vont rentrer chez eux, chez leurs parents….

-Ba oui, mais moi j'ai pas de parents….

-Justement ! j'y venais ma grande !

-Ha…

-Le Président voudrait que tu saches monter et t'occuper de chocobos !

-Euh ? –elle savait très bien que c'était de gros poussins sur lesquels on montait comme sur des poneys, mais la nouvelle la scotcha net, pourquoi voudrait-on qu'un soldat monte à dos de poussins géants ?

-Je comprend votre étonnement mon enfant ! mais il est toujours bon pour un SOLDAT de savoir monter et s'occuper des chocobos, certaines missions se font montées !

-Ha….-elle ne semblait pas plus convaincue

-Un éleveur va venir te chercher demain ! C'est pas fantastique ? deux mois dans une ferme à Chocobos !

-Ho oui…fantastique…

-J' étais sûr que ça te plairait ! aller bon voyage ! et bonnes vacances ! »

Elle sortit et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour commencer ses bagages à contre cœur…finalement qu'il y avait-il de pire ? les poussins géants ou cette bande de perruches débiles ? ho et puis, les poussins ça parle pas au moins….

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle croupissait au fin fond d'une ferme chocobo de la Shin-ra…fort heureusement, la famille qui l'accueillit fut très gentille, cela lui donnait chaud au cœur, une famille une vraie, comme celle qu'elle avait sans doute connue, avant cet accident…

On la levait tôt pour s'occuper des boxes, changer la paille, rempailler, transporter les bottes, nourrir les chocobos, les sortir en promenade…

Elle s'y était très vite habituée au grand étonnement du Vieux comme elle l'appelait

« Ma foie ! tu t'es déjà occupée de Chocobos toi !

-Non, annonça la jeune fille avec certitude, j'avais un poney avant… »

Le Vieux riait incrédule à cette histoire…Finalement, son grand plaisir était promener les chocobos dans les plaines alentours, au début on l'accompagna, mais aux vues de sa maîtrise de l'animal, on la laissa y aller seule…

Une aubaine ! Sur son chemin, elle rencontrait des monstres variés et quelques brigands, ce qui lui permis d'utiliser sa matéria pour la première fois et surtout de s'entraîner et récolter des sous….Vraiment terrible comme plan ! Elle se savait près de Midgard et avait hésité à aller trouver son ami, seulement, elle savait pas où il pouvait se trouver…

Et les deux mois défilèrent ainsi fort rapidement, et un matin, il fallut retourner à Junon…

On lui avait donné d'autres vêtements plus à sa taille (on grandit vite en été) …ça ne l'enchantait guère, encore une année de supplice forcée !

Zack l'attendait gais comme un pinçon dans l'entrée où se mêlait cris de joies, rires, et adieux…

« Esther ! salut ! comment c'était ?

-Plumeux, fit la jeune fille, t'as grandit dis donc !

-Hey hey ! toi aussi on dirait ! t'as pris des formes !- une baffe partit et vint s'aplatir sur la joue de Zack

-Hahaaaa ! tu m'as manqué espèce de sale pervers !

-Toi aussi la mégère !

-Cela suffit ! cria une voix sévère, tous dans vos dortoirs ! »

Ce qui eu coupa court à leurs joyeuses retrouvailles…

Il fallut aller dans la chambre de Barbie, revoir Sissi et ses copines, elles comparaient leurs nouveaux vêtements avec un enthousiasme peu dissimulé, fort heureusement, elles ne remarquèrent pas Esther qui commençait à défaire sa valise….

« Au fait, fit Kiami, vous savez , une guerre a éclaté….

-Pas grave, ajouta Marina, ça nous occupera de regarder les beaux soldats en uniforme, et puis ça n'arrivera jamais jusqu'ici ! »

Esther s'était arrêtée un moment dans sa tache…et si ?…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Esther démêlait ses longs cheveux blancs, c'était sa quatrième année dans ce pensionnat….Zack était partit à la fin de l'année ,il y avait deux ans, pour Midgard, ça allait être coton…

Elle avait passé ses étés sur le front, à combattre, ce qui lui avait énormément plut mis à part la blessure assez grave qu'elle avait récolté vers la fin du mois d'août …On lui avait donné son assignation en tant que première classe du SOLDAT, mais le Président voulait être sûr de l'éducation et de la discipline de cette nouvelle recrue, aussi, elle devait finir cette quatrième année….

Marina rentra dans la chambre suivie de Kiami et Kaori, elles semblaient électriques, sans doute revenaient-elles de la salle de repos, où une télévision trônait, Esther soupira légèrement, elles allaient encore parler de cette guerre et de leur héros préféré du jour….

« Il est vraiment beau ! couina Kiami

-Un général ! renchérit Kaori

-Et quelle classe ! ça c'est un homme…. Marina semblait jubiler…

-Ho oui, renchérit la première

-je suis certaine que je lui plairais à ce Sephiroth ! –Esther tourna un regard ébahit vers Marina qui, continuait à raconter comment elle le séduirait, etc.. Quelle idiote, elle aurait du suivre les informations elle aussi ! Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de frapper vivement sa main valide contre son front, ce qui coupa la discussion des jeunes filles…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Esther ? Tu sembles perplexe….t'es jalouse c'est ça ?

-Non, absolument pas…juste.. étonnée…

-Tu peux, bientôt ce sera lui mon futur copain ! –Esther regarda Marina avec un air navré

-Tu me fais pitié tu sais…

-C' est bien ce que je disais, t'es jalouse !

-Tu n'as aucune chance avec lui, crois-moi….

-Qu' est ce que t'en sais ? Tu le connais ?

-Qui sait….Esther posa son peigne, éteignit sa lampe de chevet et se coucha, perdue dans ses pensées….Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de parler de lui….il avait du évoluer joliment pour que cette peste de Marina focalise dessus…Combien de fois avait-elle relut la lettre et ce vieux bouquin ? Elle ferma les yeux, le cœur remplis de questions…

_

* * *

_

_« Plus tard, je sauverai des gens ! » avait annoncé Esther sous le regard amusé de ses parents_

_-Mais ma chérie, il va falloir travailler tes mathématiques ! pour être médecin…_

_-Mais non papa ! je veux pas être médecin !_

_-Infirmière ?_

_-Na !_

_-Mais alors…comment tu sauveras de gens ?_

_-Je serai militaire !- Son père l'avait regardée ébahis, puis, en riant il ajouta :_

_-Militaire c'est tuer ! pas sauver des vies !_

_-Ha bon ? je croyais que… » Il avait posé une main sur la tête de l'enfant en riant…._

_

* * *

_

Dès le lendemain, elle se mit à suivre les informations avec plus d'intérêt, après tout, savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur pouvait être intéressant….

Seulement, la Matrone vint la chercher, et ce fut à contre cœur qu'elle la suivit dans les longs couloirs du pensionnat…

« Entre mon enfant ! –le directeur ventru semblait toujours de bonne humeur, seulement cette fois-ci , sa voix avait une teinte légère d'anxiété, assis devant lui, un homme en blouse blanche…encore un foutu scientifique….- Voici le professeur Hojo ! Il est venu ici pour te chercher !

L'homme en blouse se retourna, il avait un regard sévère qui laissait paraître une pointe de folie…

-Content de m'occuper de toi, jeune fille ! je t'attends, vas préparer tes affaires ! »

La jeune fille sortit en soupirant, décidément, elle n'aimait guère cela…du haut de ses 16ans, elle ressentait un poids lourd de trois tonnes sur le dos….

« Cette peste sait quelque chose ! fulminait Marina, je veux savoir quoi !

-Je crois que si on fouille dans ses affaires, on pourra trouver quelque chose….dit Kaori pensive

-Oui, sa male, elle la cache toujours, il doit y avoir quelque chose dedans ! ajouta avec enthousiasme Kiami

-Bravo les filles ! –elles se mirent donc à la recherche de la male…

Tout fut fouillé minutieusement, placards, salle de bain, tables de nuit…

-Ho ! Kiami se tenait à genoux devant le lit d'Esther, elle tenait dans ses mains un livre vieillit, Regardez ! j'ai trouvé une antiquité !

-On s'en fout ! Marina semblait irritée.

Kiami haussa les épaules, s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit le livre…à l'intérieur, la lettre qu'elle ouvrit rapidement…

-Marina, j'ai trouvé !-Celle-ci la rejoignit avec une précipitation non dissimulée, arracha des mains de son amie la lettre et la lut

-Quelle garce ! quelle….-La porte s'ouvrit, les jeunes filles levèrent les yeux, dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Esther, ses yeux rouges vifs de colère…Elle s'avança dans la chambre, quelques chose de sombre émanait d'elle, jamais Marina ne l'avait vue dans un état aussi…étrange…

La jeune albinos s'avança vers cette dernière, lui pris la lettre des mains, puis pris le livre…

« Occupez vous de vos affaires, sa voix semblait différente, teintée d'animalité …

-Mais…mais….Tu nous as caché ça ! Marina semblait penser être dans son bon droit de tout savoir, Esther la fixa dans les yeux…

-La ferme….-la blonde resta scotchée, regardant avec étonnement Esther faire ses valises avec rapidité et sans aucun soin….Puis elle souleva la grosse male d'une main, sans aucune difficulté, sortit en claquant la porte.

Encore une fois cette même plaine…combien de fois l'avait-elle traversée ? Elle avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps….

Finalement, ce professeur allait être d'une certaine utilité : l'éloigner d'une bande de pestes teigneuses et complètement superficielles….

Et le paysage continuait à défiler inexorablement le même…

Le professeur était accompagné de deux Turks, mais aucun n'avait dit mot, se contentant ou de tapoter sur un ordinateur portable, ou de regarder défiler le paysage ou encore de conduire….

Au bout de deux jours, Midgard apparut enfin au loin….Le cœur d'Esther se resserra quelque peu…La ville vue d'ici était plus sombre que dans ses souvenirs, et une brume grisâtre recouvrait la partie inférieure de celle-ci, de laquelle on pouvait à peine percevoir les quelques petites lumières pâlissantes des habitations des taudis…

Enfin ! Il y était arrivé ! Il était devenu SOLDAT de première classe ! Son rêve d'enfant était enfin réalisé, il pourrait rentrer d'ici peu l'annoncer à Tifa !

Zack soupira, malgré tout, cette petite permission lui était d'un ennuie terrifiant….

On le lui avait donné car il passait trop de temps en salle d'entraînement et qu'il devait, soit disant se ménager pour sa première mission importante…

Il soupira à nouveau, traînant dans les rues grises et propres du plateau supérieur de Midgard….

Il n'y avait rien à faire par ici….Il tourna dans une petite ruelle plus sombre, comme pour chercher une petite brise d'aventure…Une jeune fille était accroupie et ramassait avec empressement les fleurs qui parsemaient le sol…

Il se baissa pour l'aider, elle releva la tête en souriant….Elle était vraiment belle.. Un visage rond et doux, de grands yeux émeraudes, de longs cheveux châtains attachés en une queue de cheval…

« Merci, dit-elle d'une voix douce,

-De rien M'mazelle ! Mais…où avez vous trouvé ces fleurs ?

-Je les fait pousser moi-même, annonça la jeune fille au grand étonnement du jeune SOLDAT, Je vous en offre une pour vous remercier- fit-elle ensuite en tendant une fleur blanche….

-Merci, il prit la fleur et la jeune fille se leva, lui fit un signe de la main et commença à partir, ATTENDS ! COMMENT T'APPELLE-TU ?

-Aeris » et elle disparut dans l'ombre de la ruelle, laissant Zack à une rêverie profonde, de cette rencontre éphémère mais délicieuse…

Il aurait voulut revoir cette jeune fille aux yeux verts, seulement, le temps lui manqua, et déjà arrivait le jour de son départ pour sa première mission, et pas des moindres, une mission avec Sephiroth, la légende vivante…

Il embarqua dans le camion miteux, s'installe sur une caisse, impatient comme un enfant que l'on emmène au Gold Saucer pour la première fois…la suite nous la connaissons, mis à part deux légers détails, lors du combat contre le dragon qui barrait la route, Zack avait quelque peu étonné son idole par la technique qu'il avait employée, et bien entendu, le jeune homme avait nié le fait que c'était une fille qui le lui avait apprise (fierté masculine oblige).

Et l'une des créatures qui se trouvait dans le réacteur mako, ressemblait étrangement à Esther, mis à part que celle-ci avait l'air un peu plus âgée et que ses cheveux blancs étaient très lisses, elle devait avoir souffert de son séjour dans ce réacteur, car sur son visage se dessinaient d'étranges blessures écailleuses qui détérioraient la beauté de ses traits fins…

Et le temps passa….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_« Allons ma chérie, réveilles toi ! aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de vacances ! »_

_Esther sauta du lit en criant de joie, les grandes vacances ! enfin !_

_Sa mère rit en l'habillant, elle était vraiment surexcitée !_

_« On va chez mamy ? et il y aura tout le monde ? je pourrais me baigner dans le lac ? on fera des pic niques ? » La petite fille sautillait sur place, ce qui ne rendait pas la tache de sa mère facile._

_Enfin, tout fut prêt, emballé, chargé, et tout le monde pris la route sous le soleil tapant du mois de juillet…_

_Les vacances chez papy et mamy étaient ses préférées, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais, puisqu'une tripotée de cousins et cousines y venait aussi…_

_Esther s'endormit doucement, bercée par le bruit de la route et la musique douce de la voiture._

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre…un remous de mako la fit bouger dans son sommeil.

_Esther plongea en bombe, puis se laissait remonter doucement par le remous, elle aimait cela, elle appelait ça : la naissance du bébé, et c'était très agréable de se laisser porter un court moment par l'eau douce…_

_Elle se redressa en riant, son cousin Benjamin semblait avoir eu une nouvelle idée pour obliger les 'vieux' à venir jouer avec eux dans la piscine…_

Un second bruit, pareil au précédent, puis un bruit d'eau qui coule…

_Elles ne voulaient pas sortir du bain , ça non ! on s'y amusait trop ! Ainsi donc, Esther et Emilie faisaient front face à leurs mères qui commençaient à perdre patience…_

_L'une finit par retirer le bouchon qui retenait leur petit monde aquatique, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, les petites filles avaient décidé de rester jusqu'au bout, sentait 'leur' eau partir inexorablement…._

Le liquide partait, en même temps que son corps qui alla s'échouer lentement mais douloureusement sur une chose dure….

_Esther était étalée à terre, elle avait mal… Sa mère releva le vélo tombé sur elle, examina la petite fille qui toute étourdie s'assit, elle avait le genou écorché, et un filet de sang ruisselait le long se son mollet…_

_Un pansement plus tard et c'était repartit !_

La douleur s'accentuait, ses poumons la faisait souffrir horriblement, un premier spasme la secoua, puis un second, accompagné à chaque fois de douleurs insupportables…tout autant que la première fois…

Elle ouvrit des yeux rouges brillants embrumés par la souffrance…sa respiration restait des plus saccadées et donnait une impression d'essoufflement…

Quelque chose lui piqua le cou et un liquide froid traversa celui-ci allant vers sa tête endolorie…

On la couvrit, mais cela ne cessa pas ses tremblements, la peur ? sans doute, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas encore à distinguer le monde gris qui l'entourait, et cette personne qui s'affairait autour d'elle lui faisait peur…si peur…

Des voix commencèrent à arriver à elle :

« Est-ce bien sûr de faire cela ?

-Allons, elle est jeune, et puis, on va pas la laisser là… »

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, car finalement son corps ne supportait plus la douleur, et replongea dans les limbes verdâtres de l'inconscience.

Une légère brise vint lui effleurer le visage, apportant avec elle son lot de petites odeurs : l'herbe récemment coupée, les fleurs s'éveillant à la rosée matinale, le délicat fumet de pain grillé et de café…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma tout de suite, la trop forte lumière du soleil lui faisait mal…

Dehors, divers petits oiseaux devaient batifoler allègrement, faisant bruisser les feuilles sur leur passage, les fenêtres devaient avoir de légers rideaux vaporeux…

Esther s'aventura à ouvrir les yeux, tout d'abord, du flou lumineux et clair, elle devait sans doute se trouver dans une petite pièce en bois, au dessus de son lit, des perfusions des tubes divers…

Elle respira un grand coup, et sentit une légère douleur lui envahir le torse …que s'était-il passé ?

« Tu t'es enfin réveillée -la voix la fit sursauter douloureusement…- Doucement, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Un homme en noir, ou plutôt un flou noir et rouge, se tenait assis à côté de son lit, Esther ne l'avait pas remarqué…

-Que… ? –Elle essayait de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs…tout se mélangeait et lui donnait le vertige…

-Reste calme, c'est pas le moment de faire une rechute…

-Une rechute ?….je…suis malade ?…pourtant…je ne tombe jamais malade….

-Plus compliqué que cela jeune fille… -Elle porta une main sur son visage fiévreux, l'homme n'ajouta rien, comme s'il comprenait le combat intérieur qui avait lieu…

Oui, elle se souvenait que ce professeur était venue la chercher au pensionnat, elle avait calmé une dernière fois les trois pestes et avait préparé sa malle sans aucun soin…

Ensuite, la route, la même route que tous les étés, une grande prairie ennuyeuse, puis Midgard, la ville fantomatique et grise…

Finalement, le sommeil eu raison d'elle…

Une semaine passa ainsi, toujours le même homme qui se tenait à ses côtés… de temps en temps, quelqu'un venait apporter de quoi manger, des médicaments, mais jamais il ne quittait son poste plus de cinq minutes…pourquoi ?

Elle ne lui avait pas demandé son nom, tout comme il ne lui avait pas demandé, comme un accord silencieux…

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, Esther cherchant ses souvenirs, en vain, et lui lisant des documents jaunis et usés…

« Que s'est-il passé ? –l'homme leva la tête un peu étonné par la brusque question

-Je ne sais…de quoi te souviens tu ?

-On était venu me chercher au pensionnat, peu de temps après la rentrée scolaire…

-Où devais-tu aller ?

-Midgard…mais, ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien…absolument rien…-L' homme posa les papiers qu'il tenait, croisa les doigts pensif…

-Nous t'avons trouvée il y a un peu plus de trois mois…ton corps était conservé dans un sarcophage de mako…

-Mais…-Il ferma un moment les yeux comme s'il cherchait ses mots

-Sans doute as-tu été blessée, car une large entaille mal soignée te parcourait le buste…-elle dégrafa sa chemise, et longea de l'index une longue et large cicatrice…

-Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Il n'y a que peu de gens qui peuvent se vanter de m'effleurer…(modestie –50)

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ton état nécessitait des soins urgents, et l'endroit n'était pas vraiment adéquat…-Esther leva ses yeux rubis vers son interlocuteur..

-Comment ça ?

-Nous t'avons trouvée dans un sous-sol…dans des ruines…

-Ca ne change pas de la première fois…

-Quels souvenirs te reste-t-il ?

-Ils sont vagues, si vagues, comme si j'étais morte une seconde fois… j'étais soldat.. ;et…- Le regard de l'homme sembla changer quelque peu, une lueur d'étonnement sans doute..

-Le SOLDAT n'existe plus…-la jeune fille fronça les sourcils quelque peu déstabilisée...

-J' ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode…-l' homme se pencha légèrement, elle sentit alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un épisode qui lui manquait, mais au moins une bonne dizaine…

Il raconta tout, tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette dernière année, Sephiroth, le météore, tout…

Elle écouta sans sourciller, son esprit tourmenté mangeait les informations, essayait de les digérer…

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, la nuit était tombée depuis deux heures déjà et l'air frais la faisait frissonner, l'homme se leva, alla fermer la fenêtre, et se rassit…

Il fixa la jeune fille qui regardait ses mains avec une attention nerveuse… Les seules personnes qui avaient été proches d'elle, avaient eu un destin tragique, folie, mort, destruction... Et elle n'avait rien fait, rien pour les aider à part se laisser ballotter par les évènements passivement..

Elle aurait peut être du se révolter, essayer de retrouver Sephiroth, de partir de tout ceci, et vivre, elle aurait peut être du empêcher Zack d'aller à Midgard, de devenir une créature de combat, sans sentiments aucuns…qu'était devenu pour lui la charmante jeune fille brune ?

Ses mains devenaient peu à peu floues, et quelque chose de mouillé perla le long de sa joue…L'homme ne dit rien, l'obligea à se recoucher, repris ses papiers, et la regarda un moment avant qu'elle ne parte dans les bras de Morphée.

_« Allons, fais pas ta mauvaise tête Esther, donne ton bras qu'on en finisse…_

_-Professeur, j'en ai marre de vos tests à la con… j'aimerai bien faire autre chose…._

_-Il faut que je vérifie si tu vas bien, et ces vitamines seront essentielles pour une bonne croissance…aller, donne moi ton bras et arrête de râler… »_

_La jeune fille marmonna, défit sa manche, et tendit son bras, le professeur sourit, une seringue de liquide vert brillant dans la main .._

Ce matin, la pluie tapait sur la fenêtre avec insistance, la chambre était quelque peu sombre…

L'homme était toujours là, il lisait paisiblement sa pile habituelle de papiers…

« Je voudrais me lever…je m'ennuie ici… »

Il leva son regard rouge profond, et se leva, sans lui laisser le temps d'essayer de se lever, il la pris dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre.

Les escaliers grinçaient sous ses pas, et c'est alors que parfint des voix, et une odeur de nourriture…

« Tu descends enfin…hoooo… »

Une voix féminine et enjouée, l'homme déposa sa cargaison sur une chaise, la couvrit (celle-ci râla ) et alla s'asseoir à son tour.

La jeune fille apporta en souriant une tasse avec un liquide chaud…

Elle était court vêtue, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner.

Sur sa gauche, un homme à la peau basanée, imposant, il lui manquait une main et tenait sur ses genoux une petite fille qui semblait insignifiante face à la masse de l'homme.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts parlait fortement et rapidement avec la grande brune, et en face d'elle, un jeune homme blond qui la regardait avec un air grave.

Il avait des yeux clairs brillants, comme ceux de Sephiroth, moins beaux et charismatiques sans aucun doute.

Esther finit par détourner le regard, fixant son attention sur la tasse fumante devant elle.

Visiblement, ce café n'allait pas être aussi bon que celui de grand-mère.

« Comment lui faire confiance ? - l'éclat de voix la fit sursauter, elle s'y était déshabituée…- Bien oui, une SOLDAT…surtout avec..

-Ca suffit- coupa la voix calme de l'homme en noir- elle n'est pas en état de te nuire…

-On ne sait jamais, elle peut cacher son jeu ! qui sait, ça se trouve, c'est un de ses clones !

-Taratata ! –la jeune fille brune et enjouée fit vire volter ses cheveux fins- il est mort !

-Tifa a raison…-Esther fixa la jeune fille avec étonnement- ça ne peut être lui.

-Mais, elle est bizarre cette fille ! et puis qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas avec lui !

-Il est mort ! –coupa net Tifa avec force et conviction.

Esther se sentit défaillir, cet homme l'agressait avec force, lui reprochant quelque chose dont elle ignorait jusqu'à récemment le bien fondé, il haïssait à l'évidence la personne qui s'était occupé d'elle…

La tasse fumait encore, et elle voyait son reflet dans le liquide brun, en effet, elle avait un visage bizarre, des couleurs bizarres…et un passé bizarre aussi troué qu'un morceau de gruyère…

Elle sentait le regard pesant et haineux de Cloud, et ce regard, malgré tout lui pesait…

Le liquide brun sembla tournoyer de plus en plus vite, et la submerger, comme un ras de marrée après le passage de l'Erika..

_Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'elle était arrivée dans la région de Wutai… des grandes vacances productives d'après le Président.._

_Le campement avait été placé dans une clairière d'un petit bois non loin de là, ce qui était fort appréciable par cette chaleur estivale…_

_Bien entendu, le briefing du matin était des plus ennuyeux, après plusieurs jours d'inactivité (le commandement général pataugeait apparemment) les soldats de son bataillons semblaient déjà tout rouillés et essayaient de se maintenir au garde à vous._

_« On serait mieux à Costa del Sol, marmonna son voisin, elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait vraiment, mais sans doute une plage ou une station balnéaire…_

_Elle haussa les épaules, c'était sa première guerre, elle n'était que simple Soldat de première classe et comptait monter en grade rapidement._

_«Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer en actions messieurs, annonça le lieutenant, nous le savons tous, ce sera risqué, les wutans sont avantagés par leur connaissance du terrain, seulement, nous avons l'avance technologique….. »_

_Esther soupira, elle détestait ce genre de discours débile qui ne faisait en rien avancer le chmilblick…Elle chercha du regard quelqu'un de connut, une personne avec qui parler pendant les combats, mais ni dans les officiers, ni dans les soldats présents n'apparaissait de tête connue…_

_« Hé, la gamine ! mon discours t'ennuie ? le lieutenant la fixait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'indignation,_

_-Oui, répondit simplement Esther après avoir vérifié que c'était bien à elle qu'il s'adressait,_

_-Quel age as-tu ?_

_-14 ans.. _

_-Ton grade ?_

_-SOLDAT première classe, le lieutenant sembla un moment déstabilisé, puis détourna le regard de la gamine albinos,_

_-En position, nous partons…_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était à nouveau couchée dans la petite chambre en bois, sa tête lui pesait douloureusement…Les souvenirs se mélangeaient, mélangeaient, comme essayant à nouveau de partir de son esprit…Une main se posa sur son front,

« Calme toi… » dit la voix de l'homme en noir.

Elle enleva la main posée sur son front, s'assit…l'homme la regardait comme s'il avait compris qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur…

« Ce type…il m'en veut… c'est comme s'il essayait de me tuer par sa haine…

-Il a vécut des choses difficiles…surtout avec Sephiroth…

-Sephiroth…pourquoi je n'ai pu le revoir avant…

-…, il vaut mieux ne plus y penser…le passé.. est le passé…, elle le fixa un moment,

-Tu as un lien…avec lui ..non , il détourna le regard, l'obligea à se recoucher,

-Dors… » Il se rassied et recommença à lire un ancien document…

Esther resta un moment à regarder l'homme lire, ce qui faisait grandir en elle une certaine curiosité..

Comment les lire ? il n'accepterait sans doute jamais de les lui prêter, et lui prendre risquait d'être difficile, il ne quittait que rarement ou pour un court moment son chevet…Mais elle voulait ces documents….

« J'ai soif…, murmura la jeune fille, ce qui fit lever les yeux de l'homme.

-De l'eau ?

-Non, je voudrais une tisane…

-Entendu, il se leva, posa le dossier et sortit de la chambre…Elle attendit qu'il soit en bas, pour se lever rapidement et prendre le premier dossier, l'ouvrit et le parcourut :

« **_Dossier 2836 : sujet Esther._**

_L'enfant a été placée dans un pensionnat à Junon, afin de canaliser son caractère imprévisible. Elle ne semble pas s'intégrer facilement à son nouveau milieux, mais n'a pas fait preuve d'agressivité envers les autres, nous pensons qu'il s'agit là d'un net progrès, sans doute d'ici deux ans elle sera apte à reprendre du service…. »_

Les marches grincèrent, Esther ferma rapidement le dossier, le reposa sur la table de nuit et se recoucha précipitamment…à temps, l'homme entrait déjà dans la chambre, tenant une tasse fumante qu'il lui tendit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Les quelques jours passèrent sans grand évènements, Esther se remettait de son séjour dans le mako et commençait à montrer des signes d'impatiences, les dossiers que ce type lisait la concernait, elle et elle seule, et elle n'avait pas le droit d'y jeter un coup d'oeil ?

L'homme ne la laissait de plus jamais seule, et restait constamment à ses côtés…

« On est dans quelle ville ici ?

-Kalm.. »

Trop calme d'ailleurs, quelque chose en elle montait ces derniers jours : la curiosité de savoir. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, savoir ce qu'elle était…mais comment savoir quand on est enfermée, prisonnière malgré soit ?

Déjà, il faudrait éloigner l'homme en noir, faire quelque chose pour qu'il reste assez longtemps dehors, pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir…finalement, qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait encore ?

« Je voudrais sortir…dehors, tu sais…, il leva les yeux presque étonné par cette requête…sans rien dire, il posa le dossier, se leva et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras…,

Je peux marcher tu sais !- grommela-t-elle, mais il ne sembla pas y prêter garde…

Il faisait beau, et on sentait pointer l'été…

L'homme la posa dans une chaise qui se trouvait là, l'enveloppa dans une couverture.

Dehors, des enfants jouaient joyeusement, poursuivis par un petit chien marron, des dames discutaient sur le pas de leur porte ou bien faisaient leurs courses…un petit air de Provence…

« Où sont les autres ? je ne vois personne…

-Ils sont partit à la chasse..

-A la chasse ?

-Il reste encore beaucoup de monstres dans la région… »

Ca allait peut être l'aider ça… elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir utiliser encore convenablement ses pouvoirs, mais il fallait qu'elle essaye…

Elle ferma les yeux faisant mine de profiter de la chaleur du soleil et commença à se concentrer...

Soleil ombre…et ça, elle savait le faire…elle visualisa une forme monstrueuse, grande, griffue…des cris de terreur retentirent.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et constata avec satisfaction que son monstre avait pris la forme voulue, créant une vague de panique, elle le fit bouger, empala d'une griffe un homme au passage, pour la forme se dit-elle.

« Reste là…surtout, ne bouge pas… »-L' homme sortit un pistolet long, et commença à courir vers son monstre…

« C'est le moment où jamais » pensa la jeune fille, elle savait que son monstre aurait quelques minutes d'autonomie après son départ, ce qui lui laissait assez de temps pour disparaître…

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement de la chaise, et courut vers la sortie de la ville, fort heureusement les gens étaient trop paniqués pour faire attention à elle…

Elle marcha longtemps ainsi, pour s'éloigner un maximum de la ville et de cet homme… fort heureusement, elle ne croisa personne…

« Je me demande s'ils sont à ma recherche, il faudrait que je trouve où me cacher pour la nuit… » Mais il n'y avait rien à part la plaine ici…elle se cacha derrière un gros rocher, et s'assied pour réfléchir…

Par où commencer ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser …Il fallait commencer par le commencement, structurer ses recherches, surtout oui…

Midgard , c'est la première ville dont elle se souvenait, mais Midgard avait été détruite…

La plate forme oui…mais pas les sous sols, et les laboratoires dans lesquels elle allait pour ses tests médicaux étaient toujours en sous sol…

Voilà qui était fait, elle devait aller à Midgard…

« Comment ça 'elle a disparut' ? Cloud semblait plus énervé qu'à l'accoutumée et toisait Vincent avec un regard où se mélangeait haine et peur.

-Durant l'attaque de ce monstre…

-Je le savais ! je le savais ! tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance !

-Fallait l'attacher… dit Barret avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

-mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête, elle peut très bien être gentille…-Tifa avait gardé ce petit coté innocent et rafraîchissant.

-Elle a été élevée par ce psychopathe ! elle a été trempée dans la mako plus longtemps que chacun d'entre nous ! on ne sait pas à quoi elle pense !- Vincent ferma les yeux, certes, il avait raison dans le fond, cette fille représentait un danger potentiel…

-Nous allons nous mettre à sa recherche…

-Et elle est partie où ? » Tous regardèrent Tifa…

_« Retraite ! Retraite ! » hurlait au loin la voix d'un officier._

_Au milieux de la poussière, la sueur, le sang, la débâcle… Esther évita de justesse un shurikan, évidemment, ses mouvements étaient ralentis par le poing du corps inanimé d'un de ses compagnons…Elle n'arrivait pas à le porter, il était trop lourd…_

_« Gamine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Laisse le ! tu vois pas qu'on a pas le temps ? »_

_Elle dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison, elle lâcha le corps, et commença à courir…_

Dormir dehors n'était pas des plus confortables…aussi, elle n'avait dormit que très peu, et décida de remettre en route…Ainsi, au petit matin, les ruines de Midgard s'élevèrent devant elle…immensité noire et désolée…

Avec un long soupire, elle commença ses recherches…

Fort heureusement, la chance semblait lui sourire, elle trouva une vieille rapière un peu cramée mais qui pouvait servir, en cas d'attaque…Plus loin, elle trouva deux petites billes de verres colorées, une glace, l'autre feu…pas terrible comme combinaison, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix…

Les fouilles furent assez pénibles : il y avait une grande quantité de corps en putréfaction amoncelés dans les ruines…Finalement, elle arriva à un endroit qui ressemblait, dans les grandes lignes, à un amas de laboratoire en ruine…

La nuit tombait déjà, apportant avec elle son lot de petits bruits étranges, dont l'estomac d'Esther qui hurlait son désespoir le plus profond…

Elle soupira, décidément, si elle continuait à traîner ainsi, on aurait tôt fait de la rattraper…Elle fouilla les alentours du regard, puis commença à renifler comme un chaton, fouilla sous un amas de tôle et en sortit avec un petit cri de triomphe une boîte de conserve usée...amplement suffisant, cela ne changerait pas vraiment de la bouffe infâme du soldat…

Puis alla s'asseoir sur un monticule de débris, avec la ferme idée d'ouvrir cette fichue boîte.

_Le vent soufflait, faisant danser les cheveux ondulés de la jeune fille…Elle parcourait de ses yeux de sang la ville de Nibelheim…Quelque chose de triste émanait de cette ville mourante, les rues étaient peuplées de personnes encapuchonnées…qui erraient comme de sombres fantômes…_

_« Capitaine , le Turk qui se tenait près d'elle semblait inquiet, le regard de la jeune fille était fixé sur le manoir SH INRA…_

_-Que cherchons nous vraiment ici , sa voix était devenue froide et tranchante, comme si elle avait sentit qu'on lui cachait des choses…_

_-Des…des documents sur Jenova…, bredouilla le second Turk, la jeune fille hocha la tête avec humeur, décidément, elle en avait marre qu'on la prenne pour une idiote…elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée du manoir…_

Le réveil fut difficile, elle avait les pieds en compote, et des courbatures dans tout le corps, peu importait, il fallait qu'elle continue ses recherches coûte que coûte…Au loin quelques charognards fouillaient les décombres pour se nourrir, ne prêtant pas même un regard à Esther…

Elle venait de sortir un dossier abîmé, dont il semblait manquer la moitié des pages…

**« Dossier 1825B : sujets Esthée/ Lysa .**

_Cela fait quelques jours que nous l'avons extraite d'un bloc des mines de Bone village, il y avait deux sarcophages de verre assez solides : une jeune fille et une plus petite qui baignaient dans un liquide blanchâtre…_

_Le Président m'a donc confié la tache d'étudier ses spécimens sans doute issus de l'ancien monde, car la disquette trouvée dans un compartiment de leur sarcophage est incompréhensible._

_Le voyage se passa sans difficultés et nous arrivâmes à ma base scientifique, dans les sous sols de Midgard.._

_Lysa : premier sujet à être réveillé, seulement, nous dûmes faire une erreur car son état se détériore de jours en jours…._

_Nous avons analysé le liquide blanchâtre : la substance est inconnue de nos fichiers, mais j'ai pu y déceler des traces faibles de mako…_

_Lysa : jour deux, nous avons essayé d'injecter une dose de mako au sujet : puisqu'elle baignait dans un liquide presque similaire…_

_Elle semble l'accepter plus ou moins, mais son état empire…_

_Lysa : jour trois, des lésions sont apparues sur le corps du sujet, elle semble dans un profond comas…Nous avons décidé de la plonger dans une cuve de mako, et ensuite étudier ses cellules avec plus de temps…._

_Nous avons découvert que les organes internes avaient été abîmés, aussi, pour le second sujet, nous allons employer une autre méthode…_

_Lysa ne peut plus être réparée, mais ses cellules sont intéressantes et détiennent un potentiel non négligeable, le Président a décidé de l'envoyer au réacteur de mako de Nibelheim…_

_Esthée : le sujet a été retiré de son sarcophage, nous l'avons gardée dans un comas artificiel le temps de la réparer… »_

Esther réfléchit un moment, sa sœur était à Nibelheim…il lui faudrait la retrouver…elle fit une grimace, le reste des pages était illisible, arraché, carbonisé, abîmé par la pluie….

Elle tourna les pages avec rage, jeta le dossier qui alla se répandre contre un rocher…

Décidément, la chance avait décidé de la bouder…Et jamais elle saurait ces choses sur elle…

Elle tapota du pied, une solution, vite une solution…elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus ici, on était à sa recherche sans aucun doute….

Elle se leva, alla reprendre le dossier, la couverture en carton laissa échapper un petit bout de papier…comme s'il avait été caché là…

« _Copie : Nibelheim-manoir » _

Esther tapota la feuille sur sa lèvre inférieure, une copie ? cela devenait intéressant…

Elle se remis en route, réfléchissant au moyen le plus sûr d'arriver à bon port…

« Bon sang, je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance…je t'avais dis ! » Cloud marmonnait ainsi depuis des heures, les bras croisés sur son torse, il regardait défiler le paysage…

« Arrête de râler ! fit Tifa assise à coté de lui, on va bien la retrouver, elle est à pied…

-Ca me rappelle une certaine course à travers le monde, pour retrouver un certains type, grogna Barett au volant. Vincent quant à lui n'avait dit mot, le nez dans son dossier…

-Alors Vincent ? c'est toi qui la connaît le mieux…où serait-elle partie , il leva le regard,

-Midgard en toute logique… »

Il fixait la route, bien évidemment, elle avait pris pas mal d'avance, mais elle était à pied jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils devraient la rattraper assez rapidement…

Tifa soupira, elle n'aimait pas la région de Midgard, trop de souvenirs l'y rattachait…et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus l'ambiance lourde devenait palpable…

Ils croisèrent un camion de marchandises, sans doutes qui provenait de Kalm….

« C'est gentil de me déposer monsieur.

-De rien Choupette, mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le coin ? c'est pas très peuplé !

-Je cherchais des souvenirs de mon ancienne maison…

-Tu habitais à Midgard alors ?

-Oui…je voulais retrouver des souvenirs…

-Ho pauvre Choupette ! en plus, tu as les pieds en sangs, heureusement que je suis passé par là ! »

Esther acquiesça et sourit, une chance que ce camion passait par là…Il allait à Junon, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, là bas, elle pourrait prendre un bateau pour le continent…

_Le manoir devait en effet être abandonné depuis un sacré bout de temps….les toiles d'araignées et la poussière avaient pris possession de la bâtisse… Esther soupira, le dossier qu'on lui avait donné sur la ville était trop évasif et quelque chose en elle lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait d'une honteuse mascarade….D'ailleurs, les Turks ne l'avaient pas suivis…comme par hasard…_

_Un bruit attira son attention sur sa gauche : un monstre, une sorte d'hybride grotesque avec une lame à la place des jambes….Sans doutes les Turks devenaient des lopettes, elle tira ses épées longues, plus par précaution que par besoin…_

_La créature s'élança sur la jeune fille qui l'évita avec une facilité féline…le lustre acheva la chose en lui tombant dessus…._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel de plus en plus agacée…Puis, se décida à monter à l'étage, fouiller un peu, trouver des dossiers fictifs, échapper un moment à des soldats incapables et débiles…._

_Elle finit par trouver un passage qui menait à des sous-sols plutôt moisis…quelques monstres eurent la mauvaises idée de se mettre en travers de son chemin, rien de bien folichon pensa-t-elle…_

_Une porte apparut, une porte en fer vieillie, comme le reste du manoir._

_Esther eu un moment d'hésitation…quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, tandis que l'autre partie l'encourageait…._

_D'une main tremblante, elle pris la poignée et tourna…._

« Mam'zelle… Mam'zelle…on est arrivés à Junon !

-Hum…déjà… ?

-Bin, t'as dormis tout le trajet…tu devais vraiment être naze…-La jeune fille se releva péniblement, regarda autour d'elle, en effet, Junon…

Elle sortit de la voiture, remercia le conducteur et partit vers le port…

Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, ainsi que ses pieds…

Elle alla se renseigner sur les départs des bateaux…l'un partait dans une heure, pour la Costa del Sol…une heure était trop court pour aller chercher de l'argent….et elle ne devait pas tarder si elle voulait mettre plus de distance entre elle et ses kidnappeurs…

Elle s'assit sur une bite d'amarrage, et contempla l'agitation qu'il régnait ici…quelques matelots déchargeaient de lourdes caisses, d'autres riaient fort, plus loin, des passagers embarquaient pour une quelconque croisière…

Le bateau qu'elle devait prendre, était amarré non loin de là, la soute ouverte, et une pille de caisses et de bagages prêts à être chargé…Esther se mordit la lèvre inférieure, certaines caisses semblaient plus grosses que les autres…

Tifa contemplait avec tristesse les ruines de l'ancienne capitale…Cet endroit, elle le détestait, il avait été le symbole d'une organisation qui tuait la planète et qui avait causé tant de malheurs…Mais cette ville renfermait des souvenirs doux et tristes….l'église d'Aerith, son bar…toute une époque…l'époque où Cloud était encore innocent, où il avait encore cette petite lueur de vie et de joie dans les yeux…maintenant, il était si distant, si méfiant…Elle posa son regard doux sur lui…Il râlait encore traînant des pieds derrière Barret… Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux…elle s'assit un moment sur un amas, pour reprendre ses esprits…

Cet amour était sans doute voué à un échec…un échec douloureux…Il devait aimer Aerith et non elle…Elle baissa les yeux…

« HEEEEE ! » Elle se leva triomphante, tenant une boîte de conserve vide, elle fut vite rejointe par les autres,

-Qui te dis que c'est elle qui a mangé ça….ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un d'autre ….marmonna Cloud avec une légère pointe de mépris…

-Peu de personnes viennent ici, sans doute pour oublier ce qu'il s'est passé…intervint Vincent avec calme…

-Que cherchait-elle ici ? Tifa contempla la boîte avec dégoût, puis la jeta.

-Sans doute ceci »- il pointa du doigt le dossier écartelé à terre…Il se baissa et regroupa les diverses feuilles et commença à les examiner avec attention…

Tifa quant à elle regarda le secteur avec plus d'attention, Barret s'assit pour se reposer les pieds, et Cloud marmonnait toujours dans son coin…

Vincent semblait devenir de plus en plus grave à la lecture des quelques feuilles abîmées…

« Il faut la retrouver au plus vite….-les autres levèrent des yeux effarés vers lui, comme s'il venait d'annoncer une nouveauté

-Tu l'as dis toi même, cette gamine est inoffensive…-On pouvait ressentir l'ironie du propos de Cloud…

-Il a raison, elle ne peut être dangereuse !-Tifa semblait essayer de se convaincre du contraire, souriant avec gêne.

-Apparemment, cette partie-là du dossier nous ne l'avions pas…elle a une nature plus.. ;compliquée dirons-nous…-Cloud sursauta

-Comme l'autre ?

-Sans doutes…mais le dossier est incomplet…

-Pourtant il y a une copie à Nibelheim…

-Tifa, depuis quand tu sais ce genre de choses ? –Cloud semblait de plus en plus exaspéré…mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas.

-J' ai trouvé ça, parce que moi, au lieu de râler, je cherche des solutions monsieur ! –elle secoua un petit bout de papier jaunit dont l'encre claire était quasiment illisible.

Barret se leva, annonçant un départ plus qu'imminent.

_Elle ouvrit cette porte lourde et rouillée…Son cœur battait la chamade maintenant, affolé comme s'il sentait un danger proche…._

_Esther inspecta la pièce, à première vue, un laboratoire assez petit, remplit de dossiers et de livres, d'éprouvettes et de fioles…_

_Elle s'avança, une main sur la garde d'une de ses épées, examina du regard la table, les divers papiers…Sans doute que ce fichu dossier devait se trouver quelque part dans ce bordel…_

_Plus tard pensa-t-elle, d'abord sécuriser le secteur…_

_Elle s'avança plus loin, une bibliothèque bien fournie et peu rangée, qui semblait avoir vomit une quantité de paperasse sur le bureau noyé sous ce flot…_

_Quelqu'un était assis derrière celui-ci, lui tournant négligemment le dos…_

_Esther se mis en position de défense :_

_« Qui êtes vous ? »_

_La chaise pivota lentement…._

Encore ces rêves…elle se gratta la tête étourdie par autant de souvenirs resurgissant…elle détestait cette impression de déjà vu et de suspense…Qui était cette personne qui se tenait dans ce laboratoire ? Sans doute son dossier complet se trouvait-il là…au moins, elle connaissait déjà la route…

Elle sortit de sa boîte, le chant des mouettes et le remous du navire lui indiquait qu'elle était en mer…Son plan, aussi stupide et puérile qu'il y paraisse avait finalement marché…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et décida de réquisitionner quelques vêtements, en pyjama, cela devenait plutôt difficile de voyager…

Elle se contenta du contenu de la première valise qui se trouvait là, quelques gils, des sous vêtements noirs, un pantalon marron trop large pour elle, un débardeur bleu tout aussi large et un gilet marron…elle mis des bottines trop grandes, mais aux vues de l'état de ses pieds, c'était préférable, elle les avait bandés négligemment et ils avaient besoin de place pour mettre le tout….Elle finit par cacher ses longs cheveux dans une casquette miteuse…

Esther se leva pour juger de son petit arrangement…ça irait bien comme ça…puis, alla sur le pont, avec un air puéril et se mêla aux autres passagers qui étaient, fort heureusement pour elle, plutôt nombreux…

La jeune fille passa le reste du voyage à contempler la mer, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue…elle ferma les yeux, laissant entrer dans ses narines l'odeur d'iode en même temps qu'un souvenir doux comme la brise…

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle ressentait une nostalgie grandissante…les bribes de souvenirs qui lui venaient ressemblaient tellement à de vieux films abîmés, des films qu'on aime à revoir…Sa mère discutant avec ses frères et sœurs sur la plage, la course contre les vagues, les châteaux de sables, et ce petit goût iodé que prenait leur peau à chaque contact avec la 'dame bleue' …

Esther esquissa un sourire …

« Bienvenue à la Costa del Sol ! »

Tout ici ne semblait que bonne humeur et détente, des jeunes filles bronzaient non loin de là, des enfants jouaient dans l'eau, quant aux hommes lorsqu'ils ne se pavanaient pas devant ces dames, ils jouaient au ballon…

« Comme dans mes rêves » pensa la jeune fille en souriant, mais il ne lui fallait pas se laisser aller à la bonne humeur ambiante, des réponses, il lui fallait des réponses….

Esther acheta une voiture avec l'argent qu'elle avait récolté en vendant l'une des matérias trouvées à Midgard, puis se mis en route…

Faisant revenir à elle les souvenirs de plage qu'elle venait d'avoir quelques heures auparavant, elle se rendit compte que certains détails étaient différents…

Un monde parallèle ! sans doute pour cela qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la géographie du pays, ou encore de l'histoire de celui-ci !

Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de retrouver dans son monde, et le dossier à Nibelheim allait lui donner une solution sans doute…Forte de cette croyance, la jeune fille fila, plus déterminée que jamais vers la région de Nibel….

_Esther eu un mouvement de recul, ses yeux rouges exorbités…_

_« Et bien alors, tu ne me reconnais pas ? _

_Elle lâcha la garde de son arme revenant de sa surprise…_

_-Je commence à comprendre…-murmura la jeune fille _

_-Tu as bien grandit on dirait- l'homme se leva du siège, et s'avança vers elle- Qui aurait cru que tu survivrai aussi longtemps ?_

_-J' ai eu un bon professeur….-Esther était perdue, il avait un regard tellement froid et cruel, la jugeant presque.. La peur …voilà ce qu'elle ressentait…_

_-Je n'en doute pas –il avança un main vers les cheveux de la jeune fille qui restait là comme pétrifiée- Tu as toujours ces magnifiques yeux rouges…._

_-Que.. que s'est-il passé… ?- sa voix tremblait, il lui faisait irrémédiablement peur…_

_-Pleins de choses, tellement de choses qui m'ont ouvert les yeux….-il s'approchait doucement jouant avec une mèche ondulée_

_-Co…comment ? pourquoi dois-je ?…. –elle déglutit essayant de reprendre son calme tandis qu'il rabaissait sa main sur son cou blanc, s'approchant de son oreille il murmura_

_-Sans doute parce que je vais détruire ce monde…-Esther essaya de reculer pour se dégager, mais il serra l'étreinte._

_-Tu es si belle…et spéciale…comme Mère… je suis certain qu'elle aimerait avoir ce corps….- ç'en était trop, elle recula violemment projetant une lueur rouge sur lui, puis, elle se mis en garde, prête à se défendre contre une des seules personnes qui avait tenue à elle…_

_-Je ne comprend pas… je suis incapable de comprendre…qu'ont-ils fait ? –sa voix était faible et avait une teinte de tristesse, sans doute était-elle au bord des larmes…_

_-Il n'y a rien à comprendre…-il s'avançait encore…- C'est ainsi…Mère et moi allons détruire ce monde…_

_-Ne sois pas ridicule ! Si tu détruis ce monde, tu te détruis aussi !-Esther tira ses épées comprenant qu'il pouvait y avoir affrontement._

_-Tu es comme moi, toi aussi…ton corps…_

_-Peut être, mais je fais le choix de la vie…- coupa Esther en serrant les doigts, il s'arrêta,_

_-Dans ce cas là… -Sephiroth tira son Masume…._

Elle se réveilla ce matin là en sursaut, regarda autour d'elle, rien…dans le foyer de fortune, quelques braises rougeoyaient encore sous la brise matinale, les rochers avec lesquels elle s'était fait un abris étaient restés en place, et aucun monstre ne semblait avoir tenté quoique ce soit…

Seule, elle se sentait seule et ce rêve la désemparait…Alors, elle l'avait combattu ? L'homme qui l'avait jadis protégée l'avait considérée comme un corps…un corps pour une espèce de chose gluante et morte ? Mais, pourquoi ? Des larmes coulèrent le longs de ses joues salies par cette nuit par terre…

Finalement, elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, sa vie était faite de solitude et de tristesse ici, il lui fallait revenir dans son monde d'origine…le monde dans lequel devait l'attendre une famille qui l'aimait vraiment, et des amis, une vrai vie…

Elle se leva, fit bouger un gros cailloux qui barrait sa route et entra dans la petite voiture

« En route » annonça-t-elle avec détermination, « Je rentre à la maison ! »

Il fallut s'arrêter en route, tout près de Junon…Notre équipe avait croisé un camion de ravitaillement qui était tombé en panne et Barret avait décidé d'aider le chauffeur visiblement très embêté, ce qui fit encore plus râler Cloud, soupirer Vincent et se défouler Tifa…

Au bout d'une heure intensive d'essais pour réparer ce fichu moteur, le camion se décida enfin à redémarrer…

« Bon dieu, je ne pensais pas que ce fichu camion me lâcherait comme ça, en court de route, merci bien !

-Vous alliez où ?

-Kalm, je ravitaille. Dites, vous êtes une drôle d'équipe…

-Euh…-Barret semblait un peu déstabilisé par la remarque,

-Comme cette fille….- le chauffeur sortit cela d'un air désinvolte en prenant la tasse de café que lui présentait Tifa.

-Quelle fille ? demanda celle-ci par pure curiosité féminine.

-Et bien, une drôle de fille, avec des yeux aussi rouge que le gars là-bas !-il pointa Vincent qui sembla s'intéresser subitement à la discussion,

-A quoi ressemblait-elle cette fille ? Il s'était approché,

-Ho, une jolie fille, bizarre…elle avait des cheveux ondulés blancs…et était habillée d'un pyjama sale, je sais pas d'où elle sortait, mais elle avait les pieds dans un état, et sans doute un peu de fièvre.…

-Vers où est-elle partie, intervint Barret

-Je l'ai déposée à Junon, elle disait qu'elle voulait prendre un bateau…

-On part…conclut Vincent, ce qui incita le reste de l'équipe à embarquer…

Le chemin jusqu'à Junon se passa sans un commentaire, à part Cloud qui marmonnait dans son coin…

Finalement, les choses pour eux furent plus faciles, car ils n'eurent pas à trouver un moyen pour monter à bord du bateau, et louer une autre voiture à la Costa del Sol..

Il perdirent une journée, car Tifa avait décidé de faire quelques courses 'utiles' ….

Une semaine qu'elle traversait ces plaines, une semaine qu'elle endurait les remous des routes chaotiques de la régions, une semaine qu'elle dormait dans une voiture inconfortable et mangeait ce qu'elle chassait….

Ses pieds devaient s'être infectés car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher…

« Nibelheim… enfin ! » soupira la jeune albinos rassurée quelque part d'être arrivée à bon terme…Elle regarda derrière elle comme pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait et pénétra dans la ville endormie.

Le Manoir s'élevait comme une ombre morbide, quelque chose d'insalubre et de macabre émanait de cette ancienne bâtisse….

Esther regarda celle-ci avec un air de défit, elle connaissait cette scène pour 'lavoir déjà vécue, elle dégaina la vieille rapière, et entra…

Elle marchait machinalement, ne sentant plus que le poids de ses souvenirs, un pas…encore un pas et elle était devant la porte rouillée du laboratoire…encore un pas ….Elle avança sa main tremblante sur la poignée, tourna, la porte grinça douloureusement puis découvrit le petit univers de papier qu'elle cachait….

La jeune fille entra hésitante, fermant la porte derrière elle…

Rien…elle avança et remarqua les traces de sang vieillis qui décorait de façon morbide les murs et le sol du laboratoire…son cœur se serra son sang sans doute…que c'était-il passé…Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, pas le temps de penser au passé, il lui fallait rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible…Sans attendre, elle s'installa sur la chaise où Séphiroth l'avait accueillie et se mis à lire les papiers sur le bureau…..

_Esther évita le coup de justesse, se redressa, et prépara une incantation, aussitôt des tentacules sombres jaillirent de l'ombre de Sephiroth et entamèrent le combat avec lui, un répit…elle était épuisée, cherchant du regard quelque chose, une solution…seulement, il connaissait si bien ses attaques…_

_Son épaules saignait abondamment, elle leva ses yeux rouges vers l'homme, il venait de vaincre avec une facilité déconcertante son monstre….et Il souriait_

_« Tu as beaucoup progressé, mais tu vois que c'est inutile… » Il s'élança vers elle, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, le sang de son épaule commença à bouillir, et un lacet fin fint arrêter le bras du jeune homme puis, avec une rapidité peu commune, Esther le blessa, néanmoins il ne lâcha pas son arme ….il sourit incrédule…_

_« C'est mignon… ce n'est pas avec cela que tu me vaincras, tu le sais… »_

_Elle baissa quelque peu sa garde et le fixa, il s'élança une dernière fois, la jeune fille essoufflée, fit un geste pour parer… le masume se brisa ne laissant qu'un court bout de lame, quant aux épées courtes, elles volèrent plus loin, beaucoup trop loin….Esther avait suivit ses armes du regard, grave erreur…_

_Sephiroth l'empoigna violemment d'une main par la taille, l'obligea à se coller contre lui…Elle se retrouva ainsi prise, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts serrant les épaules du jeune homme fortement, _

_« Tu vois…tu ne peux pas me vaincre…. - murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille…des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues salies par le sang_

_-Ne…ne crie…crie…pas victoire….trop…vite…-essoufflée, elle commença à murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible…_

_-Je te hais aussi mon amour….-il avait un regard fou….elle eut un spasme de douleur, du sang coula de ses lèvres tandis qu'il remontait le bout de lame qu'il avait planté dans son torse…Il desserra légèrement son étreinte, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres ensanglantées, retira la lame et pris la jeune fille pour la poser sur la table qui devait servir aux expériences…_

_-Mère sera ravie….-elle eut un second spasme douloureux, déjà, elle ne distinguait plus que des formes floues, puis, le trou noir…._

Elle se réveilla à grand fracas, parcourue par des spasmes, en larmes.. il l' avait.. tuée…il l'avait tuée…elle porta sa main sur la cicatrice de son torse, elle la sentait douloureuse, comme si l'endroit réveillait en elle tant de choses… elle regarda la cicatrice de plus près, et constata qu'elle était bleue, comme si les cellules autour de celle-ci avait été différentes des siennes…

La jeune fille parut perplexe, qu'avait-il fait de son corps après cela ?

Son regard se posa instinctivement sur son sang vieillit… elle se leva fébrilement, s'agenouilla dessus, oui, elle avait injecté à Sephiroth une quantité de son sang pendant le combat, comptant s'en servir en dernier recours….Esther posa ses mains sur son fluide…une lumière bordeaux apparut, douce d'abord, puis violente…aveuglante, même étouffante, elle se sentit partir….

_Combien de temps cela fait-il qu'elle était dans le noir ? elle avait perdu le compte….elle avait froid, tellement froid…elle aurait voulut pleuré…mais ses yeux ne le voulait pas…_

_« Tiens…tu es toujours là » fit une voix froide et décharnée. Esther leva les yeux, une forme fantomatique se tenait devant elle, une femme sans doutes…._

_« Où voudrais-tu que je sois créature ? _

_-Ailleurs…., elle vit alors un visage humain se dessiner, ou plutôt quelque chose qui lui ressemblait….un sourire hideux c'était dessiné sur les lèvres sans forme de la créature…-Je vais d'ailleurs t'y conduire…._

_Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il allait se passer…La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :_

_-Non. Dit-elle…quelque chose émana d'elle et la forme éclata dans un cri déchirant…_

_Elle se sentait épuisée…mais quelque chose la poussait à résister et aller de l'avant….Suivre la pâle lumière qui se dessinait au loin…à tout prix._

_Un spasme secoua le corps inerte, il cherchait de l'air à l'évidence… Du sang perlait de ses lèvres, et ses yeux étaient embrumés…tellement embrumés…Quelqu'un se pencha vers elle et murmura :_

_-Mère ?- malgré la douleur la jeune fille émit un léger rire, _

_-Ho…appellerais-tu 'mère' cette pathétique créature qui essaya de me voler mon corps ?-la forme se recula vivement, étonnée par cette affirmation._

_-Esther ? il fronça les sourcils…_

_-A l'évidence… tu n'avais… pas prévu cela …-elle se sentait partir à nouveau, c'était vraiment au dessus de ses forces…Il hésita un instant…puis pris un seringue et injecta le contenu dans son bras blanc :_

_« - Tu es digne de m'aider… » cela stoppa l'hémorragie. _

_Il s'affaira ainsi autour du corps mutilé pendant plusieurs heures…elle le regardait faire sans broncher, sans poser la moindre question, luttant contre le sommeil qui la tiraillait…Apparemment, il commençait à paniquer, l'encourageant à ne pas ws'endormir… _

_Difficile…elle sentait ces forces diminuer au fur et à mesure, il avait trop tardé à arrêté l'hémorragie,_

_« Si.. je retombe…je n'aurais pas…la force de revenir… » ce furent les dernières paroles qu'elle murmura avant de sombrer dans le coma…._

_Elle sentit juste une main se poser sur son front …puis, une voix lointaine « Puisque tu ne te réveilleras pas….je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois pas la seule… » et enfin…un tourbillon de souvenirs venus d'une époque lointaine, oubliée sans doute à ce moment là…déferlante de sentiments ambigus, doux et amers…._

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ils étaient humides de larmes…Il avait voulut la sauver apparemment….Allons donc…Elle se leva péniblement, la main sur l'endroit de son ancienne blessure…

« Le passé reste le passé…il faut avancer…oui, avancer tant que l'on peut…avancer….-Elle semblait comme prise d'une légère folie, cherchant autour d'elle se qui pourrait la sortir de cette impasse- mais pour avancer….il faut…reconstituer le passé….le dossier… » Elle se leva rapidement et recommença à chercher fébrilement, fiévreusement….

Les choses avançaient lentement pour toute notre petite équipe.. ils avaient réussit à crever un pneu en plein milieux d'une plaine inhabitée…bien évidemment…

Cloud râlait toujours autant, répétant qu'il tuerait cette fille de ces propres mains s'il le fallait…Vincent paraissait encore plus sombre que d'habitude, et Barret s'efforçait de trouver de quoi réparer la camionnette…seule Tifa semblait rester d'une humeur égale, contemplant ses compagnons avec une certaine appréhension…

La tension était palpable, tous devaient se rendre compte que cette fille pouvait devenir une menace malgré son fragile corps….Tifa secoua la tête, non, quelque chose en elle lui hurlait que ce n'était pas cela…seulement….cette fille devait avoir un tout autre rôle…mais lequel ?

Elle soupira…

Elle passa plusieurs jours à rechercher dans les piles de papiers qui jonchaient le sol du laboratoire…Elle avait finit par trouver…Elle soupira en regardant la pochette sale…mais la lecture de celle-ci ne lui fut d'aucune utilité…il n'y avait là dedans que des choses qu'elle savait déjà…elle jeta le dossier de rage, celui-ci alla s'échouer lamentablement quelques mètres plus loin, crachant son contenu çà et là.

Esther contempla la pièce avec fureur…rien…rien…elle n'avait rien trouvé et pourtant…et pourtant il s'agissait du document complet….Celui-ci vola à nouveau….mais cette fois-ci laissa tomber une disquette….une disquette noire….

Cela la calma : et la fit venir à elle….

Une date y était inscrite : 18/05/2105…c'est ce jour qu'elle et sa famille avaient dû fuir….Elle se leva précipitamment, attrapa l'une des feuilles de son dossier…ils avaient pris ces chiffres pour un numéro de série…et non pour une date…son corps était multimillénaire…. La feuille glissa à terre, ses genoux perdirent de leur vigueur, un bruit strident se fit entendre…

_Tout est si flou…la fièvre encore cette fichue fièvre….elle sentait sa respiration rauque et difficile qui faisait écho au silence environnant…pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à bouger ? son cœur lui faisait mal, et elle sentait cette douleur s'étendre…quelque chose de tiède coula le long d'une de ses joues : une larme pensa-t-elle…sans doute la dernière.. ;cette fois-ci elle n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir…._

_« C'est malin…pourquoi avoir joué les héroïnes ? »une voix connue, un léger souffle tiède…_

_Esther sourit pour toute réponse._

_« Je vois…la suite risque d'être intéressante….j'aurais dû m'en douter… » la voix se tut, mais la tiédeur resta…_

La petite équipe arrivait enfin à Nibelheim non sans une certaine appréhension…ils se séparèrent, afin de ratisser le secteur de façon efficace….

« Pourquoi j'ai insisté pour fouiller ce fichu manoir ?-songeait Cloud en abattant un pauvre monstre qui cherchait de quoi agrémenter un repas…-J' suis vraiment mazo… » Il continua en direction des sous-sols plus blasé que jamais…

Il le savait pourquoi il avait insisté…il voulait la trouver avant les autres, et surtout avant Vincent…en cas de problème, en cas de refus d'obtempérer, il l'abattrait avant qu'elle ne découvre ses origines douteuses, qu'elle ne pète un plomb et devienne une psychopathe douée voulant la fin de ce monde-ci…Bref, le topo habituel.. conclut-il en tournant la poignée rouillée du laboratoire…

« Tu l'as trouvée ? Tifa semblait essoufflée , elle hocha la tête…Barret soupira. Rien de son côté non plus….

Vincent quand à lui s'était soudainement arrêté devant le manoir, quelque chose avait dû attirer son attention car il tira soudainement son arme et se précipita à l'intérieur, suivit de plus loin par Barret et une Tifa à bout de souffle.

Ce que découvrit Vincent en entrant le laissa perplexe…Cloud était en position de combat, son arme tirée, et respirait fortement, contrastant fortement avec une autre bien plus rauque et lente…Plus loin, un corps fin était étendu sur le flan une pile de papiers pour matelas, des veines bleues parcouraient sa peau blanche comme vivantes…

une forme fantomatique était assise à ses côtés, et semblait la protéger… il regardait Cloud de ses yeux clairs et cruels, grave…si grave…un air de défit y brillait, apparemment cela avait fait douter le jeune hérisson blond, qui restait campé sur ses positions, attendant sans doutes que son cerveaux daigne lui envoyer un signal pour attaquer.

Le fantôme leva enfin ses yeux sur Vincent, lentement…celui-ci fronça les sourcils…

« Séphiroth…. » commença-t-il…mais celui-ci se contenta de regarder la jeune fille, de sourire comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose puis se leva, et son image se dissipa….

Cloud qui semblait attendre cet instant, se rua sur le corps inerte, leva son arme..

« Non. Fit calmement alors l'homme en noir, il s'avançait lentement vers son comparse

-Mais ! tu l'as vu ! Comme moi ! tu l'as vu !-il semblait hors de lui…

-Oui

-Alors ? j'avais raison ! il faut ! il faut ! tu le sais !-une lueur de folie passa alors dans le regard clair du jeune homme, le même type de folie que Sephiroth…devant le mutisme de son camarade, celle-ci redoubla- Je vais…je vais ! je vais purifier tout cela ! oui ! » – un coup derrière la tête calma ses ardeurs…il n'avait pas vu que Tifa s'était glissée derrière lui…

Elle regardait avec appréhension son ami à terre, Barret posa son unique grosse main sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune fille….

« Il se calmera » murmura-t-il, sa grosse voix semblait néanmoins trembler…

Vincent quant à lui s'était accroupi et auscultait la jeune fille…

« Que s'est-il passé ? finit par demander Tifa alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans l'auberge du village…pourquoi voulait-il la tuer ?

-Elle lui rappelle une image du passé…-il observait Esther endormie, les calmants avaient été efficaces…

-Je me demande néanmoins comment elle a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps en vie…je veux dire….avec cette fièvre qu'elle traîne depuis plusieurs semaines-Il ne répondit pas…en effet, elle aurait dû succomber de froid à peine quelques jours après s'être évanouie…sans parler des veines bleuâtres qui semblaient représenter le mal qui la rongeait…et l'état de ses pieds…- Cloud parle de Sephiroth…- Tifa se tut, pensive… Vincent leva ses yeux rouges vers la jeune femme, oui, ce fantôme semblait être dans une attitude protectrice… il avait sourit en le regardant, sans doute avait-il deviné qu'il empêcherait son ami de tuer Esther…dans quel but ?


	8. Chapter 8

Mince, j'ai encore oublié de mettre le petit mot de l'auteur dans ma grande précipitation à poster Oo

Bon, on va le faire maintenant: je remercie les personnes qui m'ont encouragée pour cette fic, et j'avoue que j'ai découvert une incohérence grace à elles: Zack...(ha celui-là, il m'en aura fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres! le salopiaud!), bref, pour rattraper ma connerie, il faudra bien que je fasse quelque chose, alors on dira que dans cette version là, Zack était bien amis d'enfance de Tifa (parce que je me vois mal réécrire tout ce qui a déjà été écrit feignasse power) ou bien je trouverai bien une connerie à caser quelque part pour rattraper ma grosse faute d'attention

Comme punition, je recommencerai le jeu trois fois, en chantonnant la musique officielle des ff et en me faisant griffer le dos par des hamsters en rage

Et encore une fois: **MERCI :3  
**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Esther ouvrit les yeux quelques temps après…étonnée elle semblait contempler le plafond, incrédule…

« Je…suis encore en vie….. » L'homme posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille…elle tourna son regard interrogateur vers lui… « j'aurais dû mourir….

-Quelqu'un à veillé sur toi….

-Hum…- elle se redressa tant bien que mal, et contempla ses mains avec une attention toute particulière. Puis, se souvenant de la disquette, chercha dans ses vêtements, elle était toujours là… Esther poussa les draps et commença à se lever, mais fut retenue par Vincent, celui-ci lui avait attrapé le bras …et il avait bien plus de force qu'elle, à l'évidence…

-Tu ne devrais pas…

-Silence –coupa-t-elle avec force- Vous m'agacez.. je suis seule juge de mon état de santé…et d'où mes pas me mènent….

-Ho non jeune fille … Tant que nous ne saurons pas si tu représentes réellement un danger pour nous, tu resteras sous surveillance….

-Un danger ?…Un danger…-Elle semblait s'énerver peu à peu…pour qui se prenait-il ce blanc bec ? D'un mouvement rapide et leste, elle se retourna, poing fermé, prête à décocher à la personne qui la contrariait tant un bon crochet du droit.. Vincent qui, n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation, n'eu pas le temps d'essayer d'esquiver, il se prépara à subir le choc.

_Une voix se fit entendre alors :_

_« Il suffit. » Esther arrêta son coup. Cette voix-là, elle l'avait entendu peu de temps avant de tomber inconsciente la dernière fois…_

_« Sois un peu plus fine cette fois-ci… »_

Etonné, Vincent observait sa fine et pâle main, elle avait décidément beaucoup de force pour pouvoir arrêter son bras pendant sa course avec autant de facilité….Un léger soupir se fit entendre, et Esther finit par accepter de rester alitée ce jour-là.

Incrédule, l'homme se contenta de l'observer un court instant avant de sortir de la pièce…Un petit bruit sec et métallique indiqua à Esther qu'il venait de l'enfermer dans cette petite et miteuse chambre….

Cette voix… l'autre ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue…tant mieux, sans cela, ils l'auraient surveillée d'encore plus près….

L'ambiance s'était quelque peu tendue. Tifa tortillait entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux , pensive.

« Pourtant, elle a l'air si fragile… » finit-elle par lancer.

-Elle l'est…mais elle peu s'avérer plus forte que nous le pensions….-Vincent les regarda tous à tour de rôle. Cloud semblait encore plus renfrogné qu'à l'habitude, pianotant sur son arme comme si il avait à s'en servir dans les secondes à venir.

-On la tue…finit-il par dire entre deux grognements- trop dangereuse, va nous attirer des tas de soucis…Comme avec lui, elle va le faire revenir, et ça repartira pour un tour, c'est ce que tu veux ? c'est ça que vous voulez ? avoir à repartir ainsi sur les routes pour arrêter non plus un psychopathe, mais deux ?

Tifa soupira, Barett détourna le regard, quant à Vincent, lui, demeura silencieux. Cloud avait beau être un paranoïaque de première, malheureusement, il se pouvait qu'il n'eut pas tort pour une fois. Il secoua lentement la tête, comme pour chasser cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi folle que Sephiroth….

_« Bien maintenant que tu es seule, tu vas pouvoir m'écouter un peu…. » Esther ne semblait presque plus étonnée._

_« Que veux-tu ?finit-elle par souffler dans un murmure…_

_-Que tu me sortes d'ici…-La jeune fille étouffa un léger rictus._

_-Je te signales que tu m'as tuée…_

_-Je te signales que je t'ai sauvée la vie…_

_-Pour qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle est actuellement, très intéressant, merci beaucoup. –Elle bascula sur le flan avec une mine maussade. _

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. La nuit commençait à tomber doucement sur Nibelheim. Il fallait qu'elle reparte, elle ne pourrait sans doutes jamais rentrer chez elle, c'était certain….mais quelque chose était sûr, elle ne voulait pas mourir ainsi….et la maladie qu'elle avait contractée pendant son séjour prolongé dans le mako allait avoir raison d'elle si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Esther ferma les yeux un court instant… Que faire ? elle se trouvait perdue dans un monde complètement inconnu, et ce, pour la seconde fois dans sa courte existence…La seule personne en qui elle avait eu confiance était désormais morte, mais continuait à lui parler, et veiller en quelque sortes sur elle… « Tout pour bien se faire interner » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Elle posa une main sur son front. Pour la première fois depuis tant de temps, elle commençait à désespérer.

Un bruit sec de porte que l'on claque la tira de sa rêverie. Instinctivement, elle plaça l'une de ses mains sur sa cicatrice, elle était toujours aussi douloureuse.

« Ca ne va pas ? » Cette voix calme et lente lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux…des larmes acides, et rouges…

« Je vais….mourir…. » Il y avait pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, de la panique dans sa voix, et un petit côté enfant perdu.

Vincent resta un court moment à la regarder, sans doutes étonné par cette réaction inattendue. Il posa une main hésitante sur la tête de la jeune fille qui eu un réflexe encore plus étonnant: elle se colla dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à son manteau rouge comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je…vais.. mourir » répétait-elle dans un sanglot déchirant. Il se contentait de la serrer là, dans ses bras… il la savait fragile, il la savait forte et dangereuse, mais pas désemparée à ce point. Un nom lui vit alors à l'esprit, un nom qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, d'enfouir au plus profond de son être…Lucrézia… Elle n'était pas Lucrézia… Mais quelque chose semblait les rapprocher toutes les deux…sans doute cette même destinée tragique…Non, car il ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

Esther avait finit par se calmer, ses joues parcourues de longues traces rouge sang lui donnait plus l'air d'un cadavre que d'une jeune fille. Vincent ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que la jeune soldat le regardait avec attention, comme si elle attendait qu'il ne dise quelque parole rassurante.

« Montre-moi … »-les grands yeux rubis de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent sous le coup de l'étonnement, elle détourna la tête sur le côté, un air grave sur le visage. Ce qu'il lui demandait la gênait au plus haut point… son corps avait été déformé par ce liquide purulent et la blessure la faisait plus ressembler à un zombi qu'à un être humain.

Ses mains lâchèrent leur emprise sur la cape rouge, comme résignées par leur sort, et commencèrent à défaire lentement les boutons de la chemise qui lui servait de vêtement.

La blessure avait empiré, elle s'était réouverte légèrement, laissant s'écouler de celle-ci un liquide albâtre. Les écailles bleutées qui semblaient maintenir les chairs étaient moins nombreuses, comme si l'effet du mako se dissipait en laissant néanmoins des traces…

L'homme ne dit rien, comme à son habitude, mais son regard brûlant la mettait mal à l'aise, avait-il pitié de son pauvre corps ? Oui, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle entrepris alors de replonger son regard rouge dans celui de son interlocuteur silencieux, avant de sombrer dans un de ses trou noirs qui lui étaient si familiers.

«_Tu es décidément très douée…Mais je n'aime pas trop le petit jeu auquel tu t'adonnes dernièrement… » Il y avait cette fois-ci une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix. _

_«Cela ne te regarde pas il me semble…._

_-Détrompe-toi, cela me regarde au plus haut point ….Tu veux survivre non ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Je t'aiderai à cela… _

_-Comment le pourrais-tu, tu es mort ?_

_-Pas vraiment, et ce grâce à toi, je ne pensais pas que tu me serais d'une telle utilité. Une élève parfaite, vraiment parfaite…._

_-Explique-toi…_

_-Lors de notre dernier affrontement, tu m'as injecté de ton sang._

_-…comment l'as-tu ?..  
–Ne me prend pas pour un débutant –coupa-t-il- Maintenant, je veux que tu sortes d'ici et rejoigne les ruines du réacteur…si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu seras bientôt…. »_

Esther se réveilla en sursaut. La voix de son ancien éducateur résonnait encore dans son esprit…Apparemment, celui-ci avait décidé de cohabiter avec elle….

La nuit semblait être bien avancée et à son chevet, divers produits et fioles se trouvaient ça et là, Vincent quant à lui s'était endormit dans le canapé proche du lit.

La jeune femme se surpris à contempler son visage serein, mais les mots de son « colocataire » lui revinrent à l'esprit _« Il ne te sauvera pas »_. Il lui fallait obéir avant tout à son instinct de survie, si survie elle pouvait encore espérer.

Lestement, elle se redressa. Une forte douleur l'obligea à étouffer un petit cri : sa blessure, bien que soignée, avait déjà commencé à se rouvrir…

_« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps »_ Il avait raison. Faisant fi de ses sentiments et sensations, elle s'habilla rapidement, attrapa l'une des fioles de soins posées sur la table de chevet, et se dirigea vars son garde-malade. Esther se pencha vers son oreille, et murmura une vague excuse. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ce genre de choses.

Puis, évitant de se retourner, sauta par la fenêtre avec une légèreté toute féline. Il lui fallait se dépêcher, la nuit allait toucher à sa fin, et quand les autres hystériques se rendraient compte de son absence, Cloud allait partir dans une rage folle, et ils allaient encore une fois lui courir après…la rattraper avant qu'elle n'ait finit ce qu'elle avait à faire, et tout serait à recommencer…

Et avait eu raison dans ses prédictions. Lorsque l'on se rendit compte de sa nouvelle fugue, Cloud entra dans une rage digne du moins volontaire des berserkers, il n'avait même pas attendu que Vincent ouvre la bouche et était partit, arme en main, laissant ses amis derrière lui. Tifa le regarda partir, son regard d'habitude si doux, laissait transparaître cette fois-ci une certaine appréhension.

Les recherches durèrent un certain temps, mais on ne retrouva pas une seule trace d'Esther. Elle avait sans doutes finit par mourir…

Et le temps passa alors. Midgard commença à être reconstruite, Tifa repris la gérance d'un bar, Cloud rentrait aussi souvent qu'un chat qui aurait deux maisons, et tout semblait être revenu en ordre.

(C'est le moment où le film AC entre en scène. Comme tout le monde le connaît, passons donc, à la partie post AC)


End file.
